Black Air
by melissarxy1
Summary: -CHAPTER 13 UP- Kitty's captured by Black Air for a mission and Pete, who's still a member is the only one who can help her. KittyPete of course. R&R please
1. Prolog

Author's Note- I've had this idea floating around in my head for a few weeks. This is lightly based upon Luba's "Dark Wisdom" series.  
  
Second Note- The ages are the same as I usually do them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prolog  
  
~*~  
  
I'm not a man of too many faces  
  
The mask I wear is one  
  
Those who speak know nothing  
  
And find out to their cost  
  
Like those who curse their luck in too many places  
  
And those who smile are lost  
  
I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier  
  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
  
But that's not the shape of my heart  
  
That's not the shape of my heart  
  
-Sting  
  
~*~  
  
Pete yawned as he tried to focus on whatever Scicluna was saying. "Do we bore you, Wisdom?" Scicluna asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Pete blinked. "Just too bloody early."  
  
"Whatever," the woman crossed her legs as she continued. "We need to get into the base. The problem is that their security is incredible."  
  
"Therefore," Threadgold, her right-hand, continued, "we've found a few people who can help us." He brought out a folder and passed it to Scratch who thumbed through it before handing it to Shrine. Pete was the last one to get it and looked through it carefully.  
  
"The girl's our best bet," Scicluna announced. "The boy is stronger."  
  
"They were both trained by Logan," Pete said. "They ain't gonna go down easily."  
  
"That's why we tranq her," Threadgold said. "Then we put her in a collar."  
  
"She's a kid, an American kid," Pete pointed out. "If you kill her and the Yanks find out they ain't gonna be happy."  
  
"We're well aware of that."  
  
"And wot exactly are ya gonna do with her when you're done?"  
  
"Keep her," Scicluna announced. "She'd be most useful."  
  
"I call dibs," Scratch said with a grin.  
  
"That's not fair!" Shine exclaimed.  
  
"It's Pete's turn to 'train'," Scicluna pointed out. "She'll be yours, Wisdom." Pete was secretly relieved. He hated the thought of the sixteen- year-old girl being under Scratch's control.  
  
"Fine," Pete said.  
  
"I'm sending Threadgold and Shrine to pick her up," Scicluna said. She turned to the two. "I expect you to not harm her in any way until she gets here." She stood. "Meeting dismissed."  
  
Pete stood and walked out his mind racing. She was too young to have to go through this. He had to do something. 


	2. Katnapped

Katnapped  
  
~*~  
  
There's another world inside of me  
  
That you may never see  
  
There's secrets in this life  
  
That I can't hide  
  
Somewhere in this darkness  
  
There's a light that I can't find  
  
Maybe it's too far away...  
  
Maybe I'm just blind...  
  
-3 Doors Down  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello?" Logan said as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Can't talk long, mate," the other voice said.  
  
"Wisdom, what the hell-"  
  
"Wot part of 'can't talk long' don't ya understand? Listen, one of yer kids, a girl named Kitty, she's in trouble."  
  
"What kind of trouble?"  
  
"Black Air."  
  
"What are you guys planning?"  
  
"They need her to get into a base."  
  
"After?"  
  
Pete winced at the dark tone the other man was using. "They're giving her to me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It was either me or Scratch, Logan. I'm warnin' you so you can keep them from getting her. Keep her safe."  
  
"Why are you warning me?"  
  
"I'm not a monster," Pete said a growl in his own voice. "She's just a kid. I don't want her hurt."  
  
"Right," Logan said. "Just a kid. I want you to remember that if we can't keep her here. We will get her back. And if I smell you on her, I'll tear you apart. Understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Thank you for the warnin', runt."  
  
"Just keep her safe." He hung up.  
  
The next day  
  
"Mr. Logan, I appreciate you wanting to protect me and everything but I'm fine really," Kitty said as he pulled up on his bike in front of the school.  
  
"I know, kid," Logan said putting the helmet she handed him away. "And I'd like to keep it that way. Meet me right here after school. Okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will." Kitty rolled her eyes but still smiled. "Don't worry so much, okay? After all, you taught me." He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Hey! I spent twenty minutes on that!"  
  
"Oops," he smirked. "See ya after school." He started the bike and waited until he saw her go inside to take off.  
  
After school  
  
Kitty yawned still sitting on the curb. She had been waiting for Logan for ten minutes. "For a man who made such a big deal out of me not being alone he's awful late," Kitty whispered. She saw two men approaching and jumped up. The sound of Logan's motorcycle startled her making her look away. Kitty felt a sting in the back of her neck, then she hit the ground.  
  
When Kitty came to she felt the ground lightly shaking under her for a second she felt a wild hope that it was Lance but then the realization came, it was the floor of a jet. She sat up and started to grab her head when the second realization came, she was tied up. The third and most terrifying was next. She couldn't use her powers.  
  
"You're awake," a cool British voice said. Kitty looked up.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Name's Shrine," the man said kneeling down. "And yes, you have been kidnapped, and no, we don't plan to hurt you as of now."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I'll let him explain."  
  
"Who's him?"  
  
"Your new owner, Kitty-Cat."  
  
All Kitty's defiance and spirit came back with that one word. "Owner?! Who in the hell do you think you are?!"  
  
"I believe we already went over that."  
  
"Shrine, back off." This came from a huge man. He towered above her, almost as big as Piotr. "I'm landing now." They landed and Shrine and the other man pulled her up. Two men and a woman walked out to greet them.  
  
"Even better in person," the first smirked. The second's face was guarded but Kitty could see a sadness in his eyes as he regarded her.  
  
"Wisdom, you may take her to your room, or the training room, whichever you prefer," the woman smirked. Kitty tensed terrified that the first was Wisdom. To her relief the other came forward and took her from the other two.  
  
"Please," she said as he drug her into his room. "I don't know what you want but I, like-"  
  
"Listen, Pryde, I'm gonna have t' explain a couple things t' you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Sit," he gestured to his bed, the only piece of furniture in the room. Kitty sat down obediently. He could see her eyes search the room though, looking for an escape route. "I'm guessin' `at Logan has been keepin' you close the last few days."  
  
Understanding came over her. "You're why."  
  
"Bingo. I tol' him that Black Air wanted you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why did I tell him or why do they want you?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"They want you to get them into a base."  
  
"As if! Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because they'll kill you if you don't."  
  
"I have to be set loose to get them in. What's to stop me from phasing out of there?"  
  
"I'm supposed to break you."  
  
She paled. "What?"  
  
"Break you. Torture, rape, whatever it takes." Now he saw a slight tremble go through her. "To answer your first question: I don't want you to get hurt. I definitely don't want to torture you." She calmed slightly and he could see hope in her eyes. "But, I can't get you out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He sighed. "Not alone. When they think you've been properly broken then I'll be able to take you with me if I leave. Problem is: Shrine is a telepath. I can shield him and in time I can teach you."  
  
"Do we have enough time?"  
  
"I don't know. Logan will know where you are. Our best hope is that he gets here soon."  
  
"Okay, like, let me get this straight. I'm stuck here with a guy who's supposed to 'break me' on an island. The others don't know where I am. And my only hope of getting out is a man who may not even be alive!" her voice had been getting higher at each word showing that she was nearing hysteria.  
  
"Wot?" Pete asked.  
  
"Logan, he was late picking me up. They may have killed him and it'd be all my fault! He may be dead and now-" *SLAP* Kitty touched her cheek shocked.  
  
"Sorry, you were gettin' hysterical," Pete said. She kicked him knocking him backwards.  
  
"That hurt," she said.  
  
"Yer really lucky that I'm not one of the others," he growled getting to his feet. He stopped seeing that Kitty was sobbing. "Pryde, get a hold of yourself."  
  
"Screw you."  
  
"I could comment on that but you're upset so I won't." She looked up confused then a small reluctant smile lifted her lips.  
  
"I'm sorry. You're trying to help and I'm being-"  
  
"A bitch?" he offered.  
  
"Those totally weren't going to be my words but okay."  
  
"By the way, my name's Pete Wisdom."  
  
"What do *I* call you?"  
  
"Privately I don't care."  
  
"I won't call you master. I refuse to call you that."  
  
"Sir would be fine," he smiled. He thought for a few moments. "I `ave an idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're going to have to trust me and listen to me. Can you do that?"  
  
"I can try."  
  
"Good, stay here." He walked out leaving a bemused Kitty behind.  
  
In the conference room  
  
"She said she'd work with us when I tol' her that we threatened her mates back home," Pete said. "She thinks that if she goes back to them we'll take `em out. Trust me, we have her full cooperation."  
  
"Wisdom, messing with the poor terrified girl's head," Scicluna smirked, "we'll make an agent out of you yet."  
  
"How do we know she won't run?" Threadgold asked.  
  
"You want Shrine t' read her?" Pete asked.  
  
"No," Scicluna said. "I trust your judgment on this."  
  
"If she's willing to do anything we say," Scratch started.  
  
Pete turned on him narrowing his eyes. "One of the things that helped her decide was my promise that none of you would touch her. No one touches her but me. Understood?"  
  
"Fine, Wisdom," Scratch said slowly.  
  
"Good," Pete stood. "I'm goin' back t' me room."  
  
"Have fun," Shrine smirked.  
  
"We're going tomorrow," Scicluna said. "Tell her that."  
  
"I will," Pete said. He breathed a sigh of relief as he left. He went back into his room.  
  
Kitty stood. "Where'd you go?"  
  
"You said you'd try t' trust me an' that you'd listen to me."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, I tol' them `at you were gonna cooperate." He told her briefly about the conversation he had with the others.  
  
Kitty tensed but nodded. "Okay." Pete laid a hand gently on her knee causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.  
  
"Chill."  
  
"Easy for you to say. The others aren't going to do anything, are they?"  
  
"Scicluna said that you were mine. Threadgold will listen to her. Shrine won't do anything. And if Scratch touches you I'll tear him apart."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He smiled. "No thanks are necessary. Part o' the reason is that Logan'll have me balls on a silver platter."  
  
She wrinkled up her nose. "Thanks for that image. That's gonna stick with me." He smiled. "Listen, I'm, like, really tired. Is there anywhere I can sleep?"  
  
"Sorry, Pryde, but yer gonna `ave t' stay with me." 


	3. The Mission

The Mission  
  
~*~  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
-Michelle Branch  
  
~*~  
  
"What?"  
  
When he spoke it was slowly and deliberately. "Here, in me room. Actually in me bed."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'm not gonna throw meself at ya or somethin'. Just get some sleep."  
  
"In what?" He got one of his shirts. "You have to be kidding."  
  
"You'd rather sleep naked?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "Well, don't let me stop you."  
  
"Give me the shirt."  
  
He smiled down at her extending the shirt. "You can get dressed in there." He nodded to the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks." She went into the bathroom and got undressed putting the shirt on. She was pleased to note that it came down to her knees. She took her hair scrunchie out and brushed it until it shown. She then walked out. Pete looked up and saw her.  
  
Kitty saw a look cross his face that she had never seen on a man before when they looked at her, not even Lance who had always treated her like she might break. He had only kissed her twice. She had seen Remy look at Rogue like that quite often, and Scott looked at Jean like that on occasion, she had even seen Logan look at Ororo like that once but that look had never been directed at her.  
  
The look on Pete's face though caused a shiver to go through her. His eyes swept lazily over her and a slow half-smile spread across his face. There was a heat in his eyes that almost scared her.  
  
"`Ave a seat."  
  
"I'd rather not," she admitted. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I tol' ya, Pryde, I ain't gonna throw meself at ya." He yawned taking off his own shirt. Kitty's eyes widened almost comically. "Chill," he whispered. "I ain't gonna sleep in me shirt and slacks."  
  
"I'm not-" she paused.  
  
He slid off said slacks. He heard Kitty sigh in relief and smirked to himself. "Now, come on, let's get some sleep." He stretched out under the covers. He saw her shiver slightly but she didn't make any move towards him. "Pryde, just lay down." She went to the other side of the bed and stretched out.  
  
The next morning  
  
Kitty awoke laying completely on Pete's chest, her legs resting on either side of one of his. By the way his heart was beating a little too quickly she could guess that he was already awake. She jumped up moving over to the other side. Pete sat up and chuckled seeing how red her face was.  
  
"Hey," he said getting up and stretching.  
  
"Hi," she whispered back.  
  
"I'll be right back with something for you to eat and wear. We're goin' t'day."  
  
"And what if I just run?"  
  
"`At's an option, Pryde, but I wouldn't recommend it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, they'll track you down, an' trust me, the results o' that won't be pretty. Until Logan gets here or I can get you out play nice."  
  
"And if I'm attacked?"  
  
"Call for me. If I ain't around kill `em."  
  
"What?" Kitty asked her eyes widening.  
  
"Scratch hates me, if he thinks I'm protectin' ya he'll see you as me weakness. If you don't kill him... He'll torture you, an' I'm sure you can think o' a few things he'd do." He got dressed and left leaving Kitty to sort out this new thought. He came back with a bowl of cereal and an arm full of clothes. She let her hair down not able to find her scrunchie.  
  
She ate before going into the bathroom and taking a shower and getting dressed. She paused looking in the mirror. The shirt was a black tank-top with a white shirt that went over it. There was also a black skirt that came to her mid thigh. All in all the outfit left Kitty feeling incredibly self-conscious. She walked out and saw Pete sitting on the bed, leaning back against the pillows, his legs propped up casually as he smoked a cigarette.  
  
"That's a disgusting habit that's going to kill you," Kitty told him.  
  
"Bite me," Pete returned as he turned. The look she had seen on him last night crossed his face again as he studied her. "Nice."  
  
She flushed looking down. "Um... thanks... but are you sure I should wear this? I mean, with what you said about this Scratch guy-"  
  
"You have to look the part, Pryde," he smirked as he continued looking her over slowly  
  
"Um, Wisdom-" Kitty said crossing her arms over her chest where his eyes had been the moment before. He met her gaze and smiled at her.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"I guess." He handed her a pair of black knee-high boots. "You're going to make me look like a slut," she complained. He merely smiled wider. She slipped the boots on and took his outstretched arm letting him lead her into the conference room.  
  
"I'm gonna seem like a bastard," he whispered to her as he took his seat. "But remember, it's an act. I need you t' play along. Also, until I can teach you some real blocking think of a song an' keep singing it in your head." She nodded and he could see the slight trembling go through her. "Just trust me, `kay?"  
  
"Okay." The others swept in.  
  
Scicluna looked at Kitty carefully taking in the way she stayed close to Pete and her down turned eyes. She certainly looked terrified, and Pete was obviously the only one she trusted. She saw the other three men give the brunette more than one casual glance and wondered if Pete actually thought he could protect her. Well, he obviously had some faith in his abilities; Pete did not make a promise he didn't intend to keep. "Welcome to the fold, Ms. Pryde," she smirked. Kitty didn't respond which was probably very smart.  
  
"This is the plan," Threadgold said. "Sending all of us in would be pure suicide. Therefore, Pete, you and the kid are going in."  
  
"I `ave t' take her with me?" Pete asked.  
  
"Would you rather leave her all alone?" Scicluna asked innocently. "I'm sure your new kitten would fair really well in a base full of men all alone."  
  
"Fine, I'll take her, but she's just gonna slow me down."  
  
Kitty bit her tongue on a comment and settled for discreetly kicking him. He looked up and her and raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Well, we're ready, everyone to the plane," Scicluna ordered. Pete had Kitty take his arm again as they walked to the plane. The others sat down. Much to her shock he sat down away from the others so he could have her perch on his lap. He rested one hand on her waist and the other on her thigh, where the skirt ended. He explained in a low tone how to keep a mental block up as they flew.  
  
To the others it would appear that Pete was attempting to seduce the girl. In between statements he would caress her leg, or nuzzle her neck. Pete smirked to himself as he took in Kitty's barely muffled moan as his hand slid up her thigh. He leaned in, his mouth merely inches away from her ear. "Ya know, Pryde, keep this up and I may think you like me." He softly sucked on her earlobe.  
  
"Wisdom," Kitty hissed gently pushing him away.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Stop that."  
  
He sighed theoretically. "If I must." He leaned back as Threadgold took the plane down.  
  
"We're here," Scicluna announced.  
  
"Yay," Pete said dryly. He got up and lifted Kitty to her feet. "Ready?"  
  
"No," she said. He smirked reaching around her neck and undoing the collar. He took her hand leading her out of the plane. Kitty looked around herself then back at Pete. "I shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"Statement of the year, Pryde," Pete smirked. Kitty phased them into the building. "Nice power." He took out a gun. "Here."  
  
"I don't use guns," Kitty said crossing her arms.  
  
"Take it, Pryde." Rolling her eyes, she reached out and took the gun from him.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Yes. Don't shoot yourself accidentally. You're me back up, I need t' be able t' trust ya."  
  
"Okay," Kitty said determined to help him. She walked behind him as he led her to a room.  
  
"Get us inside." She took his hand and phased them into the room. "I'll get the files, keep an eye out. And, Pryde, any hesitation on your part may very well result in me untimely death."  
  
"Nothing like a good old fashioned guilt trip," Kitty said rolling her eyes. He merely flashed her a smile and went to the file cabinet. Kitty stood at the door, which suddenly flew open. She raised the gun.  
  
"Drop your weapon," she ordered pleased with the calm, cool sound of her own voice. A gun hit the floor. "Come inside slowly, don't do anything stupid." He walked in and she shut the door.  
  
Pete stood after putting a few files in a bag. "Good job, grasshopper." He walked over to the man. "Arms behind your back."  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked.  
  
"That would be telling," he smirked as he handcuffed the man. "Now, be a good boy and stay here." He took Kitty's arm. "Get us out o' here." She phased them out of the building. "You were good," he admitted as they walked into the living room. They walked back to the plane. He handed over the files. "Here."  
  
"Good job," Scicluna nodded faintly. "Threadgold, get us out."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Pete went back to his seat and sat down pulling Kitty back onto his lap.  
  
"Awwe, so cute," Scratch growled sarcastically. Pete laid a hand on Kitty's knee and glared at the other man. Kitty leaned into him and he could nearly feel her fear. He couldn't blame her. Scratch practically oozed malevolence. He stared at Scratch until the other man looked away. They arrived at the base in a few hours.  
  
"Take your kitty back to your room," Scicluna announced. "We're having a meeting." Pete placed a hand on Kitty's lower back steering her into his bedroom. Kitty sat down on his bed still holding the gun. Pete stared at her from the doorway. Her hair was down falling in soft curls around her shoulders. She had crossed her legs and the gun was in a relaxed hold in her hand as she leaned slightly to one side.  
  
"Ya know, grasshopper, you look incredibly sexy like that." She tensed almost immediately; sitting up and holding the gun out to him, grip first. He hid a chuckle coming forward to take the gun. "You did great t'night. Yer a natural."  
  
"A natural what?" she asked her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Natural agent," he said. She crossed her arms.  
  
"Sorry, Wisdom, I've seen this life and no thanks."  
  
He knelt in front of her so they were at eye level. "Trust me, it ain't all like this. This is..." he paused shaking his head. "We ain't liked by the government. They want t' shut us down but can't find the means."  
  
"You obviously hate it. Why do you, like, stay here?"  
  
"Because if I left they'd try t' kill me, I `ave nowhere t' go."  
  
Kitty looked down before meeting his eyes. "You could... um... come with me."  
  
Pete smiled at her. "I'll think about it. Now, the bitch is gonna be pissed, I'm already late." He stood. "I'll be back in a few seconds." He walked out and Kitty sighed moving further up folding her legs under her and looking around herself at the room. There was nothing descript about it, except maybe the mess. He came back in after a few minutes. "I `ave t' go fer a little while. They want me t' follow through on a few things."  
  
"I'm going to, like, be stuck here... alone?"  
  
"Don't worry," he told her gently. He ran a hand through her hair gently causing her eyes to widen in shock with the tenderness in that gesture. "I'm not gonna be gone `at long an' I promise you, no one will hurt you with out me killin' `em." She smiled a little.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm just gonna be gone a couple hours." He pulled something out and her eyes widened. "Sorry, grasshopper but I `ave no choice."  
  
"It's okay," she told him raising her head trying to be brave. He smiled at the gesture and slipped the collar on.  
  
"I'm gonna lock the door, no one else has a key. Yer gonna be fine." She nodded. He walked out and Kitty stretched out on his bed, having nothing better to do, she took a nap. She was awoken when the door to Pete's room banged open. There on the other side stood both Scratch and Shrine. 


	4. Running Away

Author's Note- I don't remember if Jardine had a wife or what her name was so, because I'm too lazy to look I'm going to say he does and make up a name. I do remember he has a daughter named Amanda and that Pete saved her life, taking a bullet for her when they just met and he had no clue as to who she was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Running Away  
  
~*~  
  
Making use of all this time  
  
Keeping everything inside  
  
Close my eyes and listen to you cry  
  
I'm lifting you up  
  
I'm letting you down  
  
I'm dancing til dawn  
  
I'm fooling around  
  
I'm not giving up  
  
I'm making your love  
  
This city's made us crazy and we must get out  
  
-Maroon 5  
  
~*~  
  
"Pete's going to kill us," Shrine said.  
  
"You scared, then leave," Scratch said. "Wisdom ain't sharin'. That's not a very good teammate." He smirked looking at Kitty who had leapt up and backed towards the wall. She was giving every impression of being helpless, but you didn't do training sessions with Logan and learn nothing. As soon as he got within range she struck, a well-aimed kick took him to the ground.  
  
She ran for the door but a current of electricity hit her forcing her to her knees. She was grabbed and thrown against the wall. She fell to her side but leapt back up only to be backslapped. This time when she fell Scratch pinned her to the floor. "Tsk, tsk, didn't Wisdom teach ya better than that?" he sneered. Kitty struggled. He lowered his head and kissed her. She bit him hard enough that she could taste blood. "Bitch!" He backslapped her again.  
  
"Scratch, Pete sees her banged up like that-" he left that thought unfinished. "I'm out of here." He left. Scratch stared down at her smirking. He suddenly grabbed one of her breasts fondling it so roughly she was sure she'd have bruises. She whimpered and tried to get away from him. This time he punched her in the stomach. Kitty gasped and cried out softly.  
  
"Listen up, every time you fight I'm gonna hit you. I suggest you just lay back."  
  
"Go to hell," Kitty said the utter disdain and anger in her voice would have made Rogue proud.  
  
"Poor deluded Kitty-Cat," he said in mock-dismay. "You obviously don't get the seriousness of this. Perhaps I should better help you understand." He yanked her shirt over her head.  
  
"When Pete finds out..."  
  
"He'll kill me, yes, so I've heard." He ground himself against her roughly against her as his hand ripped her bra off. Kitty's head was spinning, this couldn't be happening. Not like this. She struggled but noticed that all that did was turn him on.  
  
She laid still waiting for the moment that he would let down his guard. "Good girl," he said with a cold smile. His hand reached for the zipper of her skirt and she struck kicking out, knocking him off of her. She jumped up and once again ran for the open door. He tackled her and she kicked out backwards catching him in the chest.  
  
She turned and dropped into a fighting stance. "You forgot something important," he sneered. His powers hit her forcing her back against the wall. He was on her in a second but then fell back. Kitty looked and saw Pete behind her.  
  
Pete winced seeing her face already swelling and that her nose was bleeding. "Oh, bloody hell, wot did he do t' you?" He came forward and started to take her into his arms when she flinched back. "Sorry. Listen, I'm gonna be right back." She shook her head sliding down the wall.  
  
The look Pete gave her was gentle as he moved slightly away. "Pryde, I'm not leavin' the buildin' I need t' get rid of him. He ain't dead." She still shook her head. Pete sighed kneeling down.  
  
"Listen, grasshopper, how's this?" He reached towards her, ignoring her flinch, and took the collar off. "If anyone tries t' touch you just phase, okay?" She nodded not speaking. Pete grabbed Scratch and drug him out of the room. Kitty collapsed on the floor sobbing. She stayed like that a few seconds before grabbing her discarded clothes and putting them on. Pete came back a few seconds later and looked at her seriously. "Pryde, we need t' go now."  
  
"What?" she asked standing shocked out of her reverie. "What's wrong?"  
  
"They've decided that yer too much of a liability t' keep around. I'm supposed t' be killin' ya t'night. I tol' `em `at I wanted t' `ave some fun first so we `ave an hour or so."  
  
"Where are we going to go?"  
  
"Fer t'night one o' me mates'll put us up," he said packing a bag quickly. He took Kitty's arm. "Ready?"  
  
"I... guess."  
  
"Good. Phase us out, grasshopper." She obeyed and they phased outside. Pete kept a hold of her hand as he led her to a car. He threw the bag inside and they took off.  
  
"I can't believe you're doing this."  
  
"Wot? Did ya think I'd just let `em kill ya? C'mon, give me more credit than that." Kitty looked down briefly.  
  
"It's not that, I didn't think you'd, like, let me die but I also didn't think you'd risk your own life for me."  
  
"It's a job wot needed doin'," Pete shrugged saying that with absolute certainty. They drove for almost two hours before getting into London. He pulled up in front of a decent looking house. "C'mon." He grabbed his bag and led her to the door. He knocked and an elderly man answered.  
  
The man blinked in surprise. "What happened to you lot?" he asked. "Get the girl in here, Wisdom." Gently taking Kitty's arm, Pete directed her inside. "Black Air?"  
  
"Yeah," Pete said taking Kitty into the living room. "Scratch."  
  
"I'm not surprised. That damn sociopath. Do you need medical attention, kid?" Kitty shook her head numbly. "Pete?"  
  
"I `aven't checked her out."  
  
"I'll call a doctor."  
  
"No," Kitty said vehemently.  
  
"Ya need someone t' check you out, grasshopper," Pete said gently. "I ain't a doctor an' neither is Jardine here. I don't want ya dyin' o' an internal injury right after savin' you. I'm callin' a doctor. I know `er. She's trustworthy."  
  
"I just..." Kitty trailed off tears filling her eyes. "It hurts."  
  
"Another reason t' get her here, Kitty." She looked into his eyes surprised by him using her first name.  
  
"Okay," she agreed reluctantly. Pete pulled out his cell-phone. A few seconds of talking and he hung up.  
  
"We were lucky," he announced. "She's in town." A woman roughly around the man's age walked down the stairs.  
  
"Pete," she said pleased. She stopped in her tracks. "Oh my..."  
  
"Liza," Pete nodded.  
  
"What happened?" the woman asked coming forward.  
  
"She was hurt," Pete said.  
  
"That much is obvious." There was a knock on the door. Jardine stood and answered it.  
  
"Please come in, Dr. MacTaggart," he said politely.  
  
"Alright, Wisdom, ye Sassenach, why in the bloody hell did ye wake me up?" she demanded. She stopped when she saw Kitty. "What happened?" she asked her voice almost cold making the already terrified Kitty flinch.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know," Pete admitted. "All I know is `at Scratch attacked her."  
  
"Well, come on, Wisdom, help her upstairs."  
  
"I can, like, go fine by my-" she actually tried to get up. "Ow." Pete lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs to the guest bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed.  
  
"Should I leave?" Pete asked.  
  
"No," Kitty said.  
  
Pete looked at Moira who shrugged. "It's her choice, why'd she want ye around A don't know." When she turned to Kitty her voice and eyes were gentler. "You're gonna have tae take off your shirt, lass." Kitty nodded numbly and took off the shirt wincing in pain. "Looks like ye might have some broken ribs."  
  
Later  
  
"Just minor things, other then the broken ribs. All her vitals are normal, get her to the hospital immediately if she starts to feel really nauseous or dizzy," Moira instructed.  
  
"Thank you," Pete said.  
  
"A did it for the girl ye Sassenach."  
  
"I know that, Scottish Harradin, I was just bein' polite," Pete snapped back. Moira gave him one last glare and walked away.  
  
"You two totally seem to get along," Kitty whispered.  
  
"Do ya want t' get dressed?" Kitty nodded. "Should I get Liza?"  
  
"I guess," Kitty said, Pete had just seen pretty much all of her but the thought of *willingly* letting him have a free show was a bit embarrassing. He left and the woman came in.  
  
"What do you want to change into?" Liza asked.  
  
"I guess one of his shirts," Kitty said remembering how comfortable they were. She nodded and got one helping Kitty into the shirt.  
  
"Is there anything that I can get you?"  
  
"No, thank you though," Kitty said. Pete came back in after Liza left.  
  
"I'm gonna be downstairs if ya need me, okay?"  
  
"Stay," Kitty pleased. "I don't want to be alone." He hesitated visibly before taking off his shoes and climbing into bed with her. She turned cautiously and laid her head on his chest sobbing softly. Pete held her gently to him softly whispering to her as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next day  
  
"Now where are we going?" Kitty asked after they had gotten up and she took a shower. Pete looked at her and winced at the bruises covering her face.  
  
"I `ave a cabin out o' town," Pete said as he packed his bag. "Black Air doesn't know about it."  
  
"Why can't we, like, get back to the Institute?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Right now it ain't safe," Pete told her gently. He walked out throwing the bag in the back. "If we try t' get out o' the country they'll catch us. We `ave t' wait a few weeks."  
  
"A few weeks stuck with you in a cabin in the forest," Kitty stated flatly.  
  
"Yes." Jardine and Liza came out.  
  
"Are you sure you won't stay?" Jardine asked.  
  
"Don't want t' put you and Liza in danger," Pete said. The two shook hands. "Thank you fer everythin'." Pete then went around opening Kitty's door for her. "Here ya go, grasshopper." She got in and he shut the door.  
  
"Pete, if ya need anythin'."  
  
"I'll call you or John," Pete said. "Thanks again, mate."  
  
"Any time," Liza said. "Take care." Pete got into the car and within minutes they were on the road. They drove in silence until Kitty spoke up.  
  
"Could you, like, turn on the radio?" Kitty asked. He obeyed and soon he had on a station of eighties rock. Kitty rolled her eyes and closed her eyes. Pete noticed her shivering in her sleep and pulled over to take off his trench coat, covering her with it. He pulled back onto the road. 


	5. The Cabin

Author's note- the line that Wolvie uses is from the comic, it's like his trademark phrase, just like "it's a job wot needed doin'" is Pete's.  
  
Second note- Just found out that they're making a movie about John titled "Constantine" I believe. But I heard they're making him American... stupid movie people.  
  
heroes for ghosts- Yay, someone else who knows Luba's stuff.  
  
Thanks also to: Dark Dragon Fire Demon, FaDiNgSiLvErStAr, Lightspeed Suzuka, Valley-Gurl101, Dark Whispers, Snowie, AngieX, Pietro's Lover.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The cabin  
  
~*~  
  
I look in the mirror and all I see  
  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
  
Am I just fooling myself  
  
That she'll stop the pain  
  
Living without her  
  
I'd go insane  
  
Feel her breath on my face  
  
Her body close to me  
  
Can't look in her eyes  
  
She's out of my league  
  
Just a fool to believe  
  
I have anything she needs  
  
-Patrick Swayze  
  
~*~  
  
He arrived at the cabin at around ten in the evening. He threw the bag over one shoulder and lifted Kitty into his arms. He carried her inside and laid her down in the guest room, still covered in his coat. He went into his own room and lit a cigarette getting out his private cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Wisdom, where in the hell is she?" Logan's cold voice demanded.  
  
"She's with me," Pete said. "I'm at me place away from London."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They were gonna kill her. Mate, if you come, come alone, the whole spandex brigade is bound t' draw attention."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Not that great." He told him briefly about what he had witnessed.  
  
"She okay?"  
  
"As okay as she can be considerin' what happened t' her. She don't look too good though, he really banged her up."  
  
"That bastard," Logan growled.  
  
"Couldn't agree more, mate," Pete said shaking his head. "God, just seein' her. I should o' just killed `im."  
  
"You didn't?" Logan growled.  
  
"He won't be wakin' up fer a while. When he does, he won't be walkin' fer longer."  
  
"Ya still shoulda killed `im."  
  
"I know. Trust me, mate if I ever see him again... God, if you had seen her..."  
  
"I'm gonna be there in a day or so," Logan said. "I'll either go alone or with one or two of the others."  
  
"`At's fine. Just be careful. Don't lead them here. The bird is in no shape t' fight."  
  
"I will. I'm the best at what I do."  
  
"We all know that," Pete said with a wry grin. "I'll talk t' ya later."  
  
"Tomorrow," Logan said.  
  
"Fine," Pete hung up. He stripped down to his boxers and stretched out on his bed.  
  
A few hours later  
  
Kitty awoke gasping, shaking and feeling hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She clutched Pete's jacket to her body breathing in the oddly comforting scent of cigarettes and alcohol. She stood still trembling and stumbled into Pete's room. He was lying on his back. She stood for a couple seconds just taking in Pete's almost innocent face as he slept. She then climbed into bed with him, resting her head on his chest.  
  
Pete had awoken as soon as Kitty moved onto his bed. He didn't move though knowing that knowing that Kitty would feel embarrassed if she knew he was awake. After her breathing evened out he wrapped his arms gently around her waist holding her against him.  
  
The next morning  
  
"Mornin', grasshopper," Pete said as Kitty walked into the living room. "I'm afraid we'll `ave t' go t' town fer breakfast."  
  
"That's totally fine," Kitty said then hesitated. "But what about-" she gestured to her face. "I don't want them thinking that you-"  
  
"You were mugged while I was out of town," Pete said he handed her something. Kitty looked down and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Pete, you're a really nice guy but I just met you," she said with a smirk. Pete grinned back at her.  
  
"Just put it on," he said slipping one on his own hand. She put on the ring. "Now, we're the..." he paused thoughtfully. "I think the Jones'll work for this."  
  
"Nice and nondescript," Kitty said with a small smile.  
  
"We're here on our honeymoon," Pete announced. "We got married last night, we were at a truck stop when a man mugged you."  
  
"You saved the day," Kitty finished.  
  
"Of course," he grinned. "But alas your bag was stolen. Therefore we need t' get you a complete wardrobe." Pete was pleased to see Kitty's eyes light up at that thought. "Let's go t' a store, get you properly attired."  
  
He slid his jacket on over her shoulders. They drove to a boutique that was thirty minutes away and he bought her several new outfits. The sadness that was in Kitty's eyes vanished almost completely as she shopped. He loved seeing her like that completely lost in her own, happy little world. She settled on a simple pair of blue jeans and a red sweater to wear during the day, throwing the skirt and tank top in the trash.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said. "I'm starving." He slid an arm around her shoulders feeling her tense under his arm.  
  
"We're supposed t' be newlyweds," he reminded her. "Remember that."  
  
"I know," Kitty said. They walked into a pub. He ordered for them only taking his eyes off of Kitty to speak to the waitress.  
  
"Wisdom," a man called. Pete looked up and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Sit down and shut the bloody `ell up," Pete snapped. The man dropped down into a chair at their table. "That ain't me name right now, mate."  
  
"Right," the man turned to Kitty his mouth turning up in a grin. "Who's this?"  
  
"That's Kitty," Pete said.  
  
"Ya obviously `aven't been takin' very good care of yer girl, Pete," the man said carefully just using Pete's first name.  
  
"Hello, I'm sitting right here," Kitty snapped crossing her arms. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here."  
  
"Sorry, luv," the man grinned. He extended a hand. "John Constantine at yer service." Kitty took the outstretched hand noticing that John held it a little longer than necessary. Pete noticed too and snatched her hand away from his old friend.  
  
"One question," Pete said.  
  
"Yes?" John inquired.  
  
"Wot in the hell are ya doin' here?"  
  
"There was some activity nearby, had t' take care of it. What about you?"  
  
"Need t' lay low a while," Pete said simply.  
  
"The bird?"  
  
"I'm the reason he has to lay low," Kitty said calmly. Both men turned to her, John bemused and Pete grinning. The waitress came by with their food and John ordered a straight scotch. Kitty practically inhaled her food, almost keeping up with the Londoner beside her. Thirty minutes later Pete stood and paid for the food and led the three outside. "It's snowing," Kitty announced happily. Pete watched her as she walked a little away from him staring up into the sky as the snowflakes fell.  
  
"`Ow bad is it?" John asked.  
  
"Black Air, all of Black Air."  
  
"Jesus," John muttered. "Why would you even-?"  
  
"I needed t' get out... if you knew some of the things they were doin'..."  
  
"An' ya fell fer a pretty face," John grinned following Pete's eyes to where Kitty was standing. "You always were a softie."  
  
"Never use that word again," Pete growled.  
  
John merely laughed. "Whatever, mate. If ya need help gettin' out just call."  
  
"I will," Pete nodded.  
  
"By the way, the guy who did that to her..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Kill him. Very painfully."  
  
Pete smiled wryly. "Plan to." One of the things the two had in common was their aversion to violence against women, unless she struck first. John nodded and walked away. Pete walked over to Kitty who was still standing watching the snowfall. "Ready t' go, grasshopper?"  
  
Kitty turned. "Yeah," she said. They got into the car and drove to a grocery store. Kitty watched as he bought nearly everything in the store with a high calorie content. "Jeez, you're going to die of a heart attack before you're thirty."  
  
"Didn't know you cared," Pete grinned.  
  
"I don't," she said diffidently. "I'm just not sure what's, like, going to kill you first. You're smoking, eating or drinking."  
  
"I `aven't even drank since you came around," Pete protested.  
  
"No," Kitty admitted. "And thank you for that, but I could smell it on your jacket."  
  
"And quite honestly, I could use a drink," he admitted. "Now, wot do you want?" She led him to the fruits and vegetables. A while later they were back on the road, a thin layer of snow already covering the ground. By the time they got home there was almost an inch. They went inside and he started dinner.  
  
"Anything you can't do?" Kitty teased.  
  
"Dance," he said with a smile. "I can't dance." She laughed and Pete paused, relishing in the sound, realizing that this was the first time that he had heard her laugh. He served dinner, hamburgers for himself and a salad for her. As she was helping him do the dishes the power went out eliciting many loud expletives from Pete. Several that Kitty hadn't even known that existed. "C'mon, I'll start a fire."  
  
They walked into the living room and he threw a couple logs into the fireplace using his hotknives to start a fire. She settled down in front of the fireplace as he went in search of a blanket. He came back with the comforter from his bed. He sat down next to her and drew the blanket around both of them, causing Kitty to have to lean against him. "Got t' say, Pryde, this has definitely been interesting."  
  
He slid an arm around her shoulders. She tensed briefly before snuggling against him. "That it has," she admitted.  
  
"Kitty," she looked at him in surprise when he used her first name for the second time since she had met him. "Want t' tell me wot `appened that night?" He felt every muscle in her body tense. "If you don't want t' talk about it, grasshopper-"  
  
"No, it's totally okay," Kitty said relaxing slightly.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah." Leaning against him, almost seeming to be gathering strength from his presence she told him what had happened with Scratch. Now it was Pete who tensed. "Then you showed up," she finished. "You saved me."  
  
"But you did really good, luv," he assured her. "You held him off until I could get there, an' if I hadn't put that collar on ya..." he sighed. "It was all me fault."  
  
"No. You didn't think he would do anything," Kitty protested. "It wasn't your fault." He hugged her tightly to his side and gently kissed the top of her head. Still cuddled together the two dozed off. 


	6. The Arrival and the Kiss

The Kiss & The Arrival  
  
~*~  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I know I tend to get insecure  
  
It doesn't matter anymore  
  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
  
It's compromise that moves us along  
  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
  
You can come anytime you want  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
-Maroon 5  
  
~*~  
  
When they awoke the next morning the power was still out.  
  
"Bloody wonderful," Pete growled.  
  
"Look on the bright side," Kitty told him optimistically. "At least we have the fireplace."  
  
"And body warmth," he grinned.  
  
She blushed as he pulled her even closer. "Yeah."  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"A little." He stood and went into the kitchen.  
  
"The only good thing about a wood stove," Pete said as he started a fire. "An' it keeps the place kind of warm." He made pancakes. They finished breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Pete tensed slightly. "Stay here, Pryde." He went to the door and looked outside not seeing anyone. He then opened the door his hotknives fully prepared.  
  
"Hey, runt," Logan said.  
  
Pete blinked fully nonplussed for an instant. "`Ow in the bloody hell did you get here?"  
  
"Well, I flew into the small airport outside of town," Logan explained. "Then drove as far as I could. After that I hiked."  
  
"Great, well get inside but it ain't much warmer." Kitty walked out hearing the familiar voice. When she saw Logan she gasped and ran to him launching herself into the older mutant's arms, nearly knocking him backwards.  
  
"I thought you were dead," she whispered against his shoulder. Pete winced remembering that he hadn't told her that Logan was alive and well.  
  
"Jesus, half-pint," he murmured touching her bruised cheek. She stepped away.  
  
"What happened? Why weren't you there?"  
  
"They drugged me," Logan growled his eyes narrowing at that. "It only knocked me out for a couple minutes but that was enough. They didn't hurt you that much did they?"  
  
Kitty smiled sadly. "Just what you see." She turned to Pete and her smile was real. "He saved me." Logan also turned to Pete raising an eyebrow at that news.  
  
"Wot?" Pete asked his eyes wide.  
  
Kitty hugged Logan again. "I'm so happy to see you." Logan took this chance to check her scent. She was covered Pete's scent but he could tell that it was just their close proximity. "Have a seat," Kitty said motioning to the couch. Logan sat down and Kitty sat next to him leaving the other spot next to her for Pete who was restarting the fire.  
  
Pete sat down on her other side once again drawing the blanket around the two of them. Kitty leaned into his arms. Logan looked hard at Pete who, despite every survival urge, didn't move away from her or look away from the older man. "This is going to be a boring day," Kitty sighed.  
  
"Poker anyone?" Pete asked.  
  
"Actually I was going to go sleep," Logan said. "After the trip, I'm exhausted. Guest room open?"  
  
"Go ahead," Pete nodded. Logan left and Pete turned to Kitty with a smile. "Wot about you?"  
  
"No money."  
  
"Who said anythin' about playin' for money?" he grinned. Kitty raised an eyebrow.  
  
She crossed her arms. "I'm totally not playing strip poker with you. I, like, made that mistake once."  
  
He laughed. "That wasn't wot I meant." He paused thinking about what she had just said. "An' who'd you play with before?"  
  
"None of your business," Kitty said.  
  
"Right, this is what we're playin' for," Pete said. "The winner of each hand gets t' ask anything of the loser."  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Anything."  
  
"Within reason."  
  
"Okay, Wisdom, you're on." He left and came back with some cards. They moved to the floor and he dealt. He won the first game.  
  
"Who'd ya play with before?" he asked.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "It was at the Brotherhood house," Kitty asked dealing. "Remy's idea, of course. By the way, never play poker with Gambit." She blushed. "So I ended up in my underwear in front of the entire Brotherhood and half of the X-Men." He won the next game too.  
  
"Simple question here, you have a guy?"  
  
Kitty smiled blushing a little at his intent gaze. "No, I was dating Lance for a while but we broke up."  
  
"Lance?"  
  
"Lance Alvers," Kitty said. "Avalanche."  
  
"Ah," Pete said with a nod. He dealt. Much to Kitty's relief she won the game.  
  
"I've been kind of curious about something. Why does Scratch hate you so much?"  
  
Pete smiled wryly. "That's a loaded question, luv."  
  
"You, like, still have to answer."  
  
"Right. I have a habit of ignoring certain orders if I find them wrong. Scratch... You saw him; he's Black Air incarnate. I was always the one Scicluna favored, I had a mind of my own, I was... creative, and she thought I had great potential." He spat out the last word as if it was dirty. She dealt. Pete won again.  
  
"You're good."  
  
He leered at her. "You have no idea."  
  
She blushed deeply. "Ask your question, Mr. Wisdom."  
  
"I have a question, and a request."  
  
"Okay, but you forfeit one if you win again."  
  
He smiled. "O' course. The question is, the night of the mission, on the plane, did what I was doin' really bother you?"  
  
"Yes," she responded. His face fell slightly. "But not for the reasons that you're, like, thinking. I didn't want you to, like, do that in front of all of them."  
  
"`At leads me to my request." He met her eyes and she could once again see the heat there. "Kiss me." Kitty's eyes widened but she only hesitated for a moment before moving over to him. He pulled her so her legs were astride his.  
  
She tentatively touched her lips to his. He reached up softly caressing her cheek before tilting her face to the side slightly for another kiss. Kitty leaned into him running her hands up his arms before letting them rest around his neck. Pete ran his tongue over the outline of her lips twice before he realized that she didn't know what to do. This brought on the realization that the girl in his arms was a virgin.  
  
He gently nipped her bottom lip causing a small gasp from her. He deepened the kiss sliding his tongue into her mouth. Kitty moaned softly bringing her own tongue up to move with his gently at first then a little more confidently at his muffled groan. Pete ran his hand down her back before cupping her buttocks, pulling her body closer to his. Kitty pulled away feeling his arousal. Her eyes were wide as she stared into his.  
  
"Sorry," he said knowing what had her looking like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"No, it's totally okay," Kitty said flushing and looking down. "I was... just surprised."  
  
"Ah," he said. "Keep playin'?" At her look of total incomprehension he smiled. "The game, luv. Remember?"  
  
She blushed slightly. "Right." She moved so her legs were wrapped around his waist and rested her head comfortably against his chest. Pete wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled away to look into his eyes. "Pete?"  
  
"Yeah, luv?"  
  
"Is this weird?"  
  
He frowned in confusion. "Wot?"  
  
"Us," she said, he looked even more confused, you know, being together, after how we met and everything, is it weird?"  
  
He kissed her on the top of her nose causing a soft giggle from her. "We may `ave had a weird meetin' but weird? Nah." He leered down at her, meeting her eyes. "Why, you want t' be t'gether?"  
  
She blushed looking away again. "You, sir, totally need to get your mind out of the guter."  
  
"I do, I'm a dirty ol' git, I am!" he smiled cheerily. "Can't help it though, yer just so bloody beautiful." Her blush went even deeper. He could see though, the doubt in her eyes of his proclamation. He realized quickly that she didn't believe him.  
  
In pure Pete fashion he decided to convince her that he meant what he said. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. He felt Kitty tremble in his arms as his hands roamed slowly over her back. He pulled away and looked into her passion-glazed eyes. She blinked a few times before offering him a shy smile.  
  
"God, I wish you could see yourself right now," he whispered huskily. "Ya look amazin' like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Your hair down and slightly disheveled. Your face flushed and your eyes a little glazed over. Most of all your lips." He leaned down and kissed her again. "Your lips are slightly swollen and have never looked better." Her blue eyes sparkled in the firelight as she looked at him.  
  
"You know, you can be really sweet when you try."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She cuddled close again laying her head on his chest. "This is nice."  
  
"Couldn't agree more." 


	7. Lessons

Author's Note- How do they have power for things like a refrigerator? you may ask, the answer is the refrigerator is hooked up to a generator. If you want to know why they aren't using the generator to power the lights or the heater, the answer is: plot device. Good day! ;)  
  
Second note- The story begins to earn it's rating here, just a friendly warning.  
  
Third note to heroes for ghosts- I know! It's a complete disgrace. They could have picked *so* many better people than him. I repeat, stupid movie people!  
  
Fourth Note- The hint in here is true, I'm thinking about bringing Domino and maybe Nate into this.  
  
~*~  
  
Lessons  
  
~*~  
  
I know this love is passing time  
  
Passing through like liquid  
  
I am drunk in my desire.  
  
But I love the way you smiled at me  
  
I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near.  
  
I believe.  
  
I believe this is heaven  
  
To no one else but me  
  
-Sarah McLachlan  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahem," a voice said from the doorway. Kitty leapt off of Pete with wide eyes as she looked at the man in the doorway.  
  
"Um... hi, Logan," she said sheepishly.  
  
"Half-pint, come here, I want to talk to you," Logan said. Kitty winced standing and following Logan into the kitchen.  
  
"So, um, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Sit," he said. With a sigh Kitty sat down in front of him. "Okay, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Kitty, I walk in and find you on his lap and the smell of pheromones is incredibly intense." Kitty's face got red at that. "Talk ta me, kid."  
  
"I totally don't know what you want to talk about."  
  
"How'd it happen?"  
  
She smiled a little. "You're old enough, Logan, I think you know that." Logan narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Kitty-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what I meant, how did you two go from Black Air to being like I just saw you?"  
  
She sighed. "Okay, Mr. Logan." As always he winced at that. She was the only person in the entire Institute who called him *Mr.* Logan. "He risked his life for me. More than once. He saved me... Scratch... he was going to-"  
  
Kitty had to stop for a second a soft shudder going through her at the memory of that night. Logan's eyes narrowed. He knew for a fact that the innocent Valley-Girl had never been treated like that. Even in the mutant fights there was a line of honor. There were just some things that you did *not* do.  
  
"He treats me like an adult, no one else seems to understand that I *am* growing up. The way he looks at me..." She stopped blushing and Logan leaned back slightly in his chair. He looked at the girl before him, for the first time, really looked. He suddenly saw what Pete could see. The quiet intelligence shining in her blue eyes, the soft curves on her body, and her gentle smile. If it weren't for his own attraction to Ororo... He smiled at Kitty.  
  
"Ya know, kid, you're right," Logan said.  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"You have grown up." He smiled patting her arm. "I'm sorry that I didn't notice."  
  
She smiled. "You are forgiven."  
  
"Watch it, half-pint." She just laughed.  
  
"So, are we done?"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
Kitty sighed. "What else?"  
  
"Protection? You have any?"  
  
Her face got redder than it had been before. "Huh?"  
  
"Protection," Logan repeated. "In case things get carried away between you two."  
  
"I've... um... I never thought about that."  
  
"Here." He took something out of his wallet. Kitty's face got even redder (if possible) as she looked down at the condom.  
  
"How do you know that it'll..." she stopped feeling mortified.  
  
Logan laughed. "Fit?" She nodded not looking at him. "Male posturing."  
  
She looked back at him confused. "Huh?"  
  
"When we first met we were trying to out do each other at everything," Logan said. "He was just around your age back then. One of our other friends, Domino, finally said: 'why don't you just whip `em out and measure'?"  
  
Kitty had to laugh at this. "And you did?"  
  
"Couldn't let it go by," Logan shrugged.  
  
"Oh my God," Kitty said. Although she wanted to ask she bit her tongue on the question in her mind.  
  
"It was a tie," Logan told her as if reading her mind. She dropped her head into her hands. "*Now* we're done." He stood and walked out of the kitchen. Kitty put the condom in her back pocket before laying her head back on her hands. Pete came in and looked at her confused.  
  
"Luv?" Pete asked from behind her. She looked up and he saw how red her face still was and smiled wryly. "'The talk'?"  
  
"Worse then just 'the talk'," Kitty muttered dropping her head back on her arms. He dropped down in front of her.  
  
"How worse?"  
  
She raised her head. "Well, I heard about something a woman named Domino told you and Logan do."  
  
Pete raised an eyebrow. "Got t' be more specific, grasshopper. Domino told us to do many things, most of the time it was 'go t' hell' though."  
  
She laughed softly. "Um... does measuring ring any bells?"  
  
Pete chuckled softly a soft blush touching his face. "Oh... that." He cocked his head to one side. "How did that come up?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about that," Kitty said.  
  
He raised one eyebrow before just shrugging. "So want t' help me make dinner?"  
  
"Um, I'd love to, Pete, but me and cooking? Not mixing things."  
  
"Ya can't be that bad."  
  
"Yes she can," Logan said coming back in to grab a beer.  
  
"See?"  
  
"Fine," Pete said. "I'll teach ya." He stood walking over to the stove and starting a fire. Kitty got up to walk to his side. He explained everything that he was doing as he made lasagna, to her shock he made it half meat and half vegetarian.  
  
"Okay, fess-up, Wisdom," Kitty said as he put it in the oven.  
  
"Wot?"  
  
"How'd you, like, know I was a vegetarian?"  
  
"I'm just good."  
  
"Pete."  
  
He grinned. "Don't believe me? Fine. I read your file."  
  
"And remembered that?"  
  
"Well, I read it several times," he admitted. She smiled kissing him softly. He pulled them away from the stove and tugged her into his arms. Kitty sighed leaning against him. He kissed her and his hands, cupped her butt. Feeling something he slid his hand into her back pocket. He pulled away surprised when he felt what was in her pocket.  
  
"Just shoot me," Kitty muttered.  
  
"This is what brought that up?" he guessed gently slapping her butt over the pocket where the condom was. She blushed nodding. She then realized what he had just done.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
He smirked. "Little slow t'night, luv?" She stuck her tongue out at him. "That really hurts."  
  
She poked him in the arm. "Don't get sarcastic with me Mr. British Guy."  
  
"If I am do I get a spanking?" he asked grinning wickedly.  
  
"You're impossible. You know that, right?"  
  
"Yep." Pete grabbed a beer and they went back into the living room. Logan spent the afternoon telling Kitty about everything that she had missed. She listened still cuddled against Pete's side. After dinner Logan went to go scout the area. He came back soon after.  
  
"I don't smell anything," he said. "There's no one else for miles."  
  
"That I knew," Pete said leaning back on the couch.  
  
"Don't get cocky, runt," Logan said. "Now, I'm tired, I'm guessing that I'm sleeping on the couch so..."  
  
"So we have to go to bed," Kitty finished.  
  
"Bingo," Logan said. "Separately."  
  
Kitty giggled saluting him mockingly. "Yes, sir!" She stood and went into Pete's room stealing one of his shirts causing half-hearted protests from him. She went back into the guest room and got dressed before climbing into bed.  
  
Logan laid awake staring at the ceiling for a couple hours. He suddenly heard Kitty cry out. He started to get up but a few moments later she emerged from the guest room. She walked straight to Pete's room and walked in. Logan raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and closed his eyes promising himself that if Pete didn't take care of her that he'd rip his old friend apart.  
  
Pete's room  
  
Pete was still awake and smoking a cigarette when Kitty came in. He looked up and frowned seeing how shaken she was. He put out his cigarette and opened his arms. "C'm `ere, luv." She went to him and climbed onto his lap laying her head on his chest. She raised her head for a soft kiss. "Bad dream?" She nodded wordlessly. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"The only time that I sleep well is when I, like, sleep in your arms," Kitty whispered against his shoulder. He grinned at that remark.  
  
"Well, Pryde, anytime ya want t' sleep with me, just ask."  
  
She blushed deeply at that. "Pete!"  
  
"Yes?" He leaned in close and kissed her. A kiss seemed okay at first but soon their hands began to roam. Kitty's over his chest and abdomen and his on her back and under her shirt. She pulled away as if his lips had burst into flame when his adept fingers moved to her front to caress her stomach. "Too fast?"  
  
"Can we, um, talk?"  
  
"I'd happily talk t' you all night," Pete said.  
  
"Could we set up some, like, rules?"  
  
"Wot do ya mean?"  
  
"Make a... deal I guess that neither of us will go past a certain point."  
  
"Ah," he said in understanding. "T' use you Yanks' terminology, any base ya want t' stop at?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Base one: kissing. Two: some petting, maybe no shirts. Three: heavy petting, close t' real foreplay. Base four: foreplay. And of course a home run... ya know what that is." He chuckled at the light blush on her face.  
  
"Um, two, maybe three," she murmured.  
  
"As you wish, luv," he smiled. "Lay back." She tensed a little but obeyed almost immediately. He climbed over her. He kissed her again this time he didn't pause as his hand ran lightly over her stomach. "The one rule," he said huskily. "One of us has our underwear on at all times."  
  
She nodded wordlessly. His hands began to work on the buttons of the shirt. His mouth followed his hands' move downward. The shirt was soon open. Pete moved up pulling the sides aside, looking down at her.  
  
"What?" she asked her eyes wide.  
  
"Nothin', luv, yer just so bloody beautiful," he murmured. He moved back up to her lips. He moved away from her lips as his made a hot trail down her neck. Kitty gave a soft moan tilting her head to one side, unconsciously giving him better access. He grinned to himself as he moved lower still. "Question."  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"You bought a turtle neck right?"  
  
She frowned in confusion. "Yeah."  
  
"Good." He kissed her lips lingeringly before moving back down her neck alternating between feather light, playful kisses, hot passionate kisses and gentle nips. Between the three, Kitty was gasping softly almost writhing under him. He then moved even lower now that she was relaxed.  
  
His tongue traced the underside of her breast first before tracing one nipple then taking it into his mouth. He smiled hearing her moan slightly louder and sigh contentedly as he sucked. He gently tugged one her nipple with his teeth causing a gasp from her. She arched herself into his mouth. He started to pull away but her hand gripped the back of his head holding him to her.  
  
He chuckled before switching sides. He lavished just as much attention on this side. He then kissed a path down her stomach thankful for her low riders as he reached her abdomen; she shuddered. Smirking to himself he moved back up kissing her lips. "How was that?" he asked feeling pretty cocky.  
  
"Um, the only word that comes to mind is damn," Kitty murmured.  
  
"Language," he scolded playfully. "Honestly, Pryde, I'm beginnin' t' think I'm a bad influence on you."  
  
She giggled. "Of course you are."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
She laughed again leaning up to kiss him. "Why does that not surprise me? You know, sometimes you remind me of Remy?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Guy who just joined the X-Men. He's with Rogue, when they aren't fighting. Last I saw of them they were together." He saw the sadness in her eyes at that and softly kissed her cheek.  
  
"You'll see `em soon, luv. I promise. Now, we should probably get some sleep." He smiled down at her. We'll continue this t'morrow night." He laid down tugging Kitty down with him. She laid her head on his chest and basking in his attentions and attraction soon dozed off. 


	8. The Lesson Continues and Two Arrivals

Author's Note- Ah, pointless almost smut, so much fun to write.  
  
Second Note- Honestly, being at my uncle's isn't that bad, it's the cable loss that hurts the most, no cable *and* no internet makes melissarxy1 a dull girl. Well, back home again, I've had a LOT of time to work so here you guys go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Lesson Continues and Two Arrivals  
  
~*~  
  
There's a beauty of a moon in the sky  
  
But I guess when you've been leading such a sheltered life  
  
You never lift your head and look so high  
  
You don't have a lot, but it's all that you've got  
  
And you can turn it into more than it seems  
  
Just give it a shot,  
  
Fantasize every movement  
  
And imagine every inch of your dream  
  
-Meatloaf  
  
~*~  
  
Pete yawned as he started breakfast. Kitty came in a few minutes after he had started. "Mornin', luv," he said turning.  
  
She smiled shyly. "Hi."  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Starving."  
  
"The power came back on last night," Pete informed her.  
  
"Great," Kitty said. "This place could use a good vacuuming."  
  
"Ya'd need a vacuum for that."  
  
"No vacuum?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Washer?"  
  
"Yes. I think."  
  
"You don't know."  
  
"Well, I have one, I'm just not sure if it works."  
  
"Oh, right." She shook her head. "You know, Wisdom, the cabin's really nice but you could use some things."  
  
"That goes without sayin', luv." He served breakfast just as Logan came in. Kitty was unusually quiet through breakfast. Logan left once again to go check out the perimeter as they finished doing the dishes. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Kit, are you alright with what happened last night?" She was silent, just looking at the water as she did the last of the dishes. He put it away. The two dried their hands and he pulled her into the living room. "Talk to me."  
  
"I'm just confused."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Pete, you're a great guy but why do you want me?"  
  
"Ya want the list?" She frowned in confusion. "You're beautiful fer one. You have the softest hair, beautiful eyes and the sweetest smile I've ever seen. You're one o' the smartest girls that I've ever met. There's this light in your eyes that just makes me want t' be a better person." She blushed deeply looking down. "Is that what this is about, you thinkin' that I don't want you?" She didn't respond. "Kitty, luv, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say."  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed.  
  
He grinned down at her. "O' course I want you. I should be the one worried. Kit, I don't really have anything t' offer you. I drink, smoke, I'm a rude git, I'm everything a girl like you should hate." She stepped closer laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So we're both completely unsure."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah, ya could put it that way. Love's never a sure thing though, nothin' hurts like love."  
  
"Or heals," she said looking up into his eyes.  
  
He smiled hugging her closer. "Yer right about that, Pryde."  
  
Logan walked in and regarded them. "I interuptin' somethin'?"  
  
"No," Kitty said stepping away.  
  
"There's still nothing out there," Logan said. "I heard the plows down the road though."  
  
"Good," Pete said. "We'll get out o' here t'morrow." He sat down pulling Kitty to sit next to him.  
  
"This just seems too easy," Kitty whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I told ya that they didn't know about this place," Pete assured her although he thought that it was a little too easy himself. He knew his former employers wouldn't let a traitor get away that easily. Kitty nodded but she didn't look reassured. It was after lunch when there was a knock on the door. Logan stood and opened it. A woman brushed past him and looked around.  
  
"I've got to say, Wisdom, you still live like a pig," she said lightly.  
  
"Dom?" Pete asked standing.  
  
"What in the hell are you doin' here?" Logan asked shutting the door.  
  
"I didn't know we'd be having a reunion, otherwise I would have called," the woman said.  
  
"Didn't you bring anything?" Logan asked.  
  
"Nathan has it."  
  
"Who?" The door opened and a man walked in.  
  
"This is Nathan Summers," she said. He sat down the bags.  
  
"Hello," he said looking up.  
  
"Dom, this is Kitty," Pete said. "Pryde, this is Domino."  
  
"Hi," Kitty said.  
  
"So, what's up with the reunion?" Domino asked sitting on one end of the couch.  
  
"I'm on the run from Black Air," Pete said.  
  
"You finally left?" Domino asked Pete in surprise.  
  
"Didn't have much of a choice."  
  
"What about you, Logan?"  
  
"I came to get her," Logan said nodding to Kitty.  
  
"What about you?" Domino asked turning to Kitty who was studying Nathan with a look of confusion.  
  
"Pete saved me," Kitty said turning to the ex-agent with a smile. Domino also turned to Pete and smirked looking between them. Kitty turned back to Nathan. "Domino said your last name was Summers."  
  
"Yes," he nodded.  
  
"Are you related to Scott Summers?"  
  
Nathan smiled slightly. "You might say that. He's my father."  
  
Kitty stared at him nonplussed. "Huh? But, you look like you're at least two years older than him."  
  
"That's sort of a long story," Nathan said.  
  
"Not really," Domino said. "Nathan here traveled back in time."  
  
"Time travel?" Kitty asked. He nodded.  
  
"So, where are all of us staying?" Domino asked.  
  
"You and Nathan can share the guest room," Pete said. "If you don't mind."  
  
"That's fine," Domino said.  
  
"Logan, you're okay with the couch?" Pete asked.  
  
"I've had worse," Logan shrugged.  
  
"Guess that means yer with me," Pete smiled as he turned to Kitty.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Kitty asked with a small smile of her own. Logan made dinner for the group as Nathan and Domino entertained everyone with how they had ended up in England.  
  
"So, thanks to Nate, we now have no home," Domino said.  
  
"It wasn't my fault."  
  
"What happened?" Kitty asked.  
  
"We were attacked by this group of mutants," Nathan said. "Dom and I got out and I decided to make sure they'd never attack us again. So I blew the place up."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I had some explosives set up."  
  
"Why would you have explosives in your house?"  
  
"See, that's what I wanted to know," Domino said. "But sometimes Nate's not the brightest crayon in the box."  
  
"Bite me, Dom," Nathan said.  
  
"Dinner's done," Logan said. He tossed Kitty an apple.  
  
"Gee thanks," she said raising an eyebrow. She bit into the apple and watched as the others interacted. She could see the sexual tension between Domino and Nathan. Logan picked up on it too because he nudged Pete who smirked and nodded.  
  
"Kitty," Domino said turning to the Valley-Girl.  
  
"Yeah?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I'm just curious, you mentioned that Pete saved you, what happened?"  
  
Kitty unconsciously touched her cheek. "Scratch."  
  
"Who?" Nathan asked.  
  
"An evil bastard that I should have killed," Pete said his eyes cold. He saw the look on Kitty's face and reached out under the table laying a hand on her knee. She jumped before relaxing and laying her hand over his giving him a soft smile. He didn't see the worry on her face lessen at all so he leaned in slightly to her. "He'll never touch you again, luv, I promise," he whispered.  
  
He moved away slightly and their faces were only inches apart. He softly caressed her cheek and kissed her gently, not caring about their audience. Kitty phased through him though, when the group applauded. Pete moved back to his seat glaring at the others. "Get a room," Domino said.  
  
Pete perked up at that. "Good idea. Ow!" He rubbed his leg where Kitty had kicked him.  
  
"Ya know, she's usually not that violent," Logan told him.  
  
"He just brings out the best in me," Kitty said lightly. After they finished dinner Kitty helped Logan with the dishes as Pete showed Nathan and Domino where the spare room was.  
  
Logan looked at her and smiled. "You really like him, don't you?"  
  
"I totally don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Logan," Kitty said putting a plate away.  
  
"Sure," Logan smirked. They finished the dishes and joined the others in the living room. They sat in the living room talking for almost thirty minutes when Logan announced that he wanted to go to bed. "Kitty, why don't you get dressed while I have a little talk with Pete?"  
  
Kitty turned to Pete who looked slightly worried as he regarded the other man. She smiled. "Sure, Mr. Logan." Domino snorted hearing Kitty call him that. Nathan and Domino walked into their room. Kitty discretely slid her hand down Pete's thigh as she stood and walked into Pete's room.  
  
"Wot?" Pete asked.  
  
"How long have we known each other?" Logan asked.  
  
"Around six years."  
  
"We go back," Logan nodded. "But, that girl in there, she's like a daughter ta me." He met Pete's eyes evenly. "Hurt her and I'll disembowel you. Understand?"  
  
"You make a very vivid image."  
  
"Good, so you understand me. With that being said, we do go way back and I trust you." Pete stood recognizing the end of the conversation.  
  
"Thanks for not killin' me," Pete said.  
  
Logan smirked. "That I'll only do if ya hurt her." Pete nodded and walked into his room. Kitty was already sitting on his bed with her hair down and just wearing one of his shirts. Pete smiled at her as he shut the door.  
  
"How'd it go?" she asked.  
  
"About how I expected." He took off his tie and sat down next to her. "I like your hair like that," he told her reaching out and running a hand through it. He then leaned into her and kissed her softly. He pulled away and started to unbutton his shirt surprised when she reached out stilling his hands.  
  
"Let me." He moved his hands away. She straddled his legs and started to undo each button slowly. Pete sat as patiently as he could, waiting for her to finish. He then reached for her shirt but she playfully slapped his hands away. She slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, which caused the shirt to slide off of him.  
  
He made no other move towards her allowing her to take the lead. Kitty kissed him tentatively. She traced her tongue over his lips prompting him to open his mouth to her. She softly nibbled his lower lip before sliding her tongue over his. Pete tilted his head to one side for a better angle.  
  
She pulled away and started to kiss her way across his jaw-line. She paused and he saw her bite her lip gently in confusion. "Just do what ever feels right," he murmured. "You touching me is all I need." She smiled pressing her lips quickly to his. Her lips moved back across his jaw. He sighed leaning back slightly forcing her to lay half over him to continue.  
  
Kitty moved down his neck then back to his lips. He felt her hands on his belt as she struggled with it. He smiled pulling away. "Let me," he murmured. He undid his belt. Her lips went back to their task as she now worked on the button of his slacks. She then eased the zipper down, slowly to his relief.  
  
She pulled away to slide his pants off of him. Pete was having a hard time restraining himself as he watched her crawl back up to him. She kissed his lips softly. He was surprised when she slid her hands down his sides beginning to push down his boxers. He lifted his hips to assist while he kept reminding himself that she was only eighteen and didn't know what her undressing him was doing to him.  
  
Kitty's eyes took him in so closely that he was torn between amusement and nervousness. She licked her lips slowly and he closed his eyes tightly for a second. "Pete?"  
  
"Yes, luv?"  
  
"I want to do something, but I totally don't quite know how."  
  
"I tol' ya before, grasshopper. Do wotever feels natural." She smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"Tell me if I'm, like, doing this wrong." She started to lower her head but he reached out to stop her.  
  
"Wait." She looked into his eyes. "If you really want t' do this I ain't gonna argue but it'd be more comfortable if you kneel." She moved obediently kneeling on the floor. He moved so his legs rested on either side of her.  
  
She ran her fingertips over his length tentatively causing his hips to buck. She stopped for a second before leaning down and taking him into her mouth. Pete groaned deeply leaning back on his hands and closing his eyes. She began a slow rhythm encouraged by every moan and every move he made. He reached out to pull her away when he felt that he was about to explode but she didn't stop. A few seconds later he hit his climax. He ran his fingers through her hair tenderly as he recovered.  
  
"And you never did that before?" he asked shakily.  
  
"I did alright?" she asked hopefully. He smiled down at her pulling her up for a quick kiss.  
  
"Best I ever had, luv."  
  
She frowned slightly. "Now you're lying to me."  
  
"I don't lie, Kit, it was, `cause I was you." He kissed her again as a small smile spread across her face.  
  
"You're sweet," she smiled moving to sit next to him.  
  
"Don't tell anyone else that," he said nuzzling her neck. "I'll never live it down." He turned to look in her eyes. "Want me t' return the favor?"  
  
She frowned in confusion. "Huh?" He grinned moving to kneel down between her legs. He met her eyes as he slid his hands over her thighs.  
  
"After what you did for me it'd only be fair." He kept his gaze on hers waiting for a decision.  
  
"Okay," she murmured. He grinned again sliding his hands to her hips and beginning to drag down her panties. He ran his hand over her lower stomach and abdomen as he kissed his way slowly up her thighs moving from one to the other. He finally reached his goal. He slid his tongue into her beginning a gentle rhythm with his fingers as his tongue moved over her heated skin. "Pete..."  
  
He smiled to himself at her breathy tone. She whimpered softly as his mouth found her clit and his tongue circled it gently. He continued these actions until Kitty tensed crying out his name and phasing straight through the bed. Pete stood up raising one eyebrow and helping her up. "You're not going t' do that every time are you?" he asked as she got to her feet and stepped out of the bed.  
  
"Sorry," she murmured.  
  
He smiled. "It's okay, luv, just wonderin'."  
  
"I usually have better control of my powers than that."  
  
"Kit, really, it's okay," a sudden grin spread across his face. "All this means it that we'll have to do this over and over again, until you don't phase."  
  
"Is that supposed to be incentive to get control?" she asked with a small smile. He smirked at that leaning down to kiss her. He walked to the other side of the bed and stretched out holding the blanket open for her.  
  
"Let's get some sleep." She crawled into bed with him, laying her head on his chest and straddling one of his legs. 


	9. The Attack

The Attack  
  
~*~  
  
Its been raining since you left me  
  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
  
See I've always been a fighter  
  
But without you, I'd give up  
  
Now I can't sing a love song  
  
Like the way it's meant to be  
  
Well I guess I'm not that good anymore  
  
But baby thats just me  
  
And I will love you, baby, always  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
A knock on the door woke the two. "Go away!" Pete called.  
  
"Get up, we're leaving in an hour," Domino called. Pete groaned rolling over and finding himself on top of Kitty.  
  
"Hey, luv," he smiled.  
  
"Hi," she murmured back a soft blush tinting her cheeks as his eyes swept over her.  
  
"Go ahead and take a shower," he told her. "I'm going to go get dressed." He kissed her slowly before getting up and walking to where his bag laid. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She dried her hair leaving it down and applied a little make-up before going out to meet the others. They then went out to Pete's car and got in. Pete drove for almost thirty minutes when he suddenly pulled over. "There's a blockade up ahead."  
  
"Now what?" Kitty asked.  
  
"They're only looking for you and me," Pete mused. "Logan, take Kitty and get her around `em." They got out of the car. "Dom, you and Nathan should go with Logan."  
  
"The hell with that, Wisdom, if you're going to do what I think you're going to do I'm your backup. Nathan?"  
  
"You know I'm always right behind you, Dom," Nathan said.  
  
"Pete, what are you going to do?" Kitty asked. Instead of responding he reached out cupping her face gently in his hands and kissing her thoroughly, his hot tongue immediately parted her lips sweeping into her mouth tangling with hers. He pulled away only when they had to breathe. "Pete?"  
  
"Just listen t' me, luv," he murmured. "Go with Logan, he'll keep you safe."  
  
"I'm totally not going to leave you," Kitty protested.  
  
"I'll carry you," Logan warned.  
  
"I'll phase," Kitty shot back. Pete gently cupped her chin tilting her face for another long kiss. He pulled away looking down at her apologetically.  
  
"No, you won't." She looked down at her wrist then back up at him, the hurt was obvious in her eyes, as he tossed Logan the key to the inhibition collar on her wrist. "Sorry, I need t' know that you're safe." She looked down not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Be careful," she whispered. He ran a hand gently through her hair before hugging her tightly to his chest. She was still for a second before wrapping her own arms around him and burying her head in his shoulder. He stepped back clearing his throat.  
  
"Right then, let's go." The two mercenaries pulled out their guns following Pete away.  
  
"Come on, half-pint," Logan said gently. Kitty followed him feeling tears fill her eyes.  
  
The next morning  
  
The Blackbird finally landed and the two stepped off. The others were waiting inside but Kitty phased straight upstairs, not wanting to talk to anyone. "Vhat happened?" Kurt asked looking after her worriedly.  
  
"She'll tell ya when she's ready," Logan said diffidently.  
  
"I thought you said your friend would be coming back with you," Ororo said.  
  
"We waited an hour," Logan said. "He never showed."  
  
"You left him?" Rogue asked in surprise.  
  
"He told me ta get her out."  
  
"Oh," Rogue said after a moment as she put two and two together. "Poor Kitty."  
  
"Vhat?" Kurt asked cluelessly.  
  
"That guy and Kitty," Rogue said. Kurt's eyes widened in comprehension.  
  
"Wait, Logan, you told me he was an old friend of yours," Ororo said.  
  
"He was," Logan said.  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"28."  
  
"He's ten years older than Kitty, and you supported this?"  
  
"`Ro, for one, the odds are pretty damn good that he ain't even alive now. For two, Wisdom is one of the best men I know, he would and has taken a bullet for a person he doesn't know. There's no man on Earth I'd trust more with her." He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, Logan," Ororo said.  
  
Kitty, who had been listening upstairs burst into tears at Logan's words. She went into her room and collapsed on her bed sobbing. "Kitty?" Rogue asked at the door.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"No can do, sugah." The door opened and Rogue walked in sitting on the edge of Kitty's bed. "Want ta talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's fine." She reached out running a hand through Kitty's hair as her friend cried.  
  
The next day Kitty laid in bed for most of the morning despite her friends' attempts to get her up and to get her eat something. "Let's go," a voice said at her door. She looked up seeing Logan standing leaning against the door.  
  
"Go?" she asked clearly confused.  
  
"We're gettin' out of here," Logan explained walking over to her and pulling her up. "Just for a ride."  
  
"And I'm doing this why?"  
  
"`Cause if ya don't I'll drag ya."  
  
"I guess that works." She let him lead her out to his motorcycle and got on behind him.  
  
"Hold on tight, half-pint." She wrapped her arms around him and he took off. Kitty closed her eyes at the feel of the wind as it rushed over her. He drove for an hour before stopping at a small café. They walked in and sat down in a booth in the back.  
  
"I guess I needed to get out," Kitty admitted.  
  
"Everyone's worried," Logan told her.  
  
"He'd dead, Logan," Kitty said her eyes blurring with tears. "I just found him and he's dead."  
  
"We don't know that."  
  
"I heard you last night, you think he's dead."  
  
Logan sighed. "The signs point that way, but he's beaten worse odds than that."  
  
"You're just trying to make me feel better."  
  
"I am trying to make you feel better," he admitted. "But I ain't lyin'." He saw more tears rise in her eyes and moved closer to her pulling her into his arms, holding her as she cried. 


	10. The News of My Death

Author's Note- No Madeline, that'll just be too confusing, I'm saying that Scott's Nathan's father and Jean's his mother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The News of My Death Has Been Greatly Exaggerated  
  
~*~  
  
A hundred days had made me older  
  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lights had made me colder  
  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
But all the miles had separate  
  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
And I dream about you all the time  
  
-3 Doors Down  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback, after Logan and Kitty left  
  
"I've got to say, runt, she's not exactly the type of girl I thought you'd fall for," Domino said as the group made their way down the road.  
  
"'Fall for'?" Pete repeated dubiously.  
  
"It's quite obvious," she said with a nod. She turned to her partner. "Right, Nathan?"  
  
"Not getting involved," Nathan said wisely.  
  
"Want t' talk about who's fallin' for who?" Pete asked raising an eyebrow. "Lets talk."  
  
"I do have a gun, Wisdom," Domino pointed out holding up said weapon as an example.  
  
"You'd only get one shot, dear."  
  
"I'm getting all warm and fuzzy just listening to you two," Nathan said dryly. "Now knock it off."  
  
"Yes, master," Domino said dryly.  
  
"Didn't know you were int' that kind of kinky stuff," Pete said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Wisdom," a man said stepping out of the bushes.  
  
Pete's eyes narrowed. "Shrine," Pete nodded. "Nathan, you're a telepath, take `im out."  
  
"With pleasure," Nathan said. Domino squared off with Threadgold in a shooting match as Pete walked over to Scratch.  
  
"I don't see your little playmate," Scratch said smirking. "Get tired of you already?"  
  
"For days I had to look at the marks you put on her," Pete said his voice perfectly level. "I heard her cry at night. I'm going to rip you apart."  
  
"Wisdom, I'd love to see you try."  
  
Two days later  
  
Kitty stood at her locker struggling with the lock. "You could just reach through ya know."  
  
"And be expelled," she muttered not turning. She suddenly froze before turning slowly. "Pete?"  
  
"Hey there, grasshopper. Miss me?" The slap caught him completely off guard. "Ow. What'd I do?"  
  
"You let me think you were dead, you stupid git!" Kitty exclaimed. "Do you know how totally worried I was?!"  
  
"Um, sorry." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at that simple statement. "I came as soon as I could."  
  
"I spent the last three days thinking that you were dead," Kitty told him poking him in the chest for emphasis.  
  
"Yes, and I'm very sorry about that." She glared up at him. He sighed leaning against the lockers behind him. "I am sorry, Pryde. Can't I at least get a kiss before you kill me?" A slight smile touched her lips and she crossed over to him.  
  
"I did miss you," she said stepping into his arms. He leaned down touching his lips to hers lightly. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Don't you have school?" he murmured huskily.  
  
"I do," she nodded. "I don't care, let's go."  
  
"As you wish." They walked out of the school to a car.  
  
"This yours?"  
  
"It's a rental," Pete shrugged going around to unlock her door. They got in and he took off. "Where to?"  
  
"Honestly, I didn't think that far ahead."  
  
"Right then, we'll just sit here for now."  
  
"Let's go to the Institute." He pulled out onto the main road and she gave him directions. Soon he pulled into the parking lot. They walked into the house. Pete looked around.  
  
"Very nice."  
  
"I'm glad you approve," she smiled. He grinned back at her.  
  
"Wisdom," a voice asked.  
  
"Logan," Pete said turning.  
  
"Still alive?"  
  
"They never touched me."  
  
"Dom?"  
  
"They're fine. Actually, they're in town."  
  
"We'll have to have a game."  
  
Pete's eyes lit up at that. "Count me in, mate."  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Logan said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'll show you around," Kitty offered taking Pete's hand and leading him into the rec. room. There Remy and Rogue were sitting on the couch engaged in a thorough make-out session. "Rogue!" The Goth pulled away from Remy.  
  
"Um, hey, sugah," Rogue said.  
  
"How?" Kitty asked.  
  
Blushing very slightly, Rogue held out her wrist where the inhibition collar sat. "Who's he?"  
  
"This is Pete Wisdom," Kitty announced smiling happily.  
  
"Weren't you dead?"  
  
Pete smiled a little. "The news of my death has been greatly exaggerated." Kitty still holding his hand led him away. She showed him the rest of the Institute before stopping upstairs. 


	11. Meeting the Family

Author's Note- No Madeline, that'll just be too confusing, I'm saying that Scott's Nathan's father and Jean's his mother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meeting the family  
  
~*~  
  
I'd hold you  
  
I'd need you  
  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
  
And make everything alright  
  
If you were in these arms  
  
I'd love you  
  
I'd please you  
  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
  
And love you till the end of time  
  
If you were in these arms tonight  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
"And, this is, um, my room," Kitty said leading him inside.  
  
Pete looked around. "It's definitely you, luv." He walked over to her bed and sat down.  
  
"So, what happened after we left?" Pete took off his shoes before stretching out on her bed. Kitty immediately followed his example laying down beside him.  
  
"We kicked their arses," Pete said lightly. "Threadgold and Shrine managed t' get away, Scratch is dead." Kitty was silent, torn between relief and shame that she didn't feel an ounce of grief. "Dom and Nate are gonna stop by later." He saw her softly chewing on her lip as she laid in silence and gently cupped her chin forcing her to look at him. "Wot's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Kitty said.  
  
"Kit, don't lie to me."  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"I'm not at all bothered by the fact that you probably killed Scratch."  
  
"The man beat and almost raped you. He's done that to many other women. It's not bad that you aren't sorry that he's dead. That just means that you ain't a saint." She moved over slightly, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Thanks," she murmured.  
  
"I missed this," Pete said. "Even if it was only three days."  
  
"Three long days."  
  
"Yeah." He moved so he was lying on his side facing her. She moved up slightly, her eyes meeting his. He leaned in and kissed her parting her lips with his. She sighed contentedly bringing her own tongue up to meet his. He reached out cupping the back of her head and angling her face to deepen the kiss even more. Kitty ran her hands through his hair holding him to her firmly. They pulled away panting. "Well, damn," Pete murmured.  
  
"Ditto," Kitty whispered back.  
  
He grinned looking into her eyes. "As I said before, Pryde, I think I'm a bad influence on you."  
  
"And as I said, of course you are." He trailed kisses down her neck nipping every once in a while. She sighed tilting her head to one side. "Not that that's a bad thing." He brought a hand up beginning to massage her breast. "Oh, Pete..." He pulled away to look into her eyes. He caressed her cheek gently.  
  
"I think I could fall in love with you," he murmured smiling tenderly.  
  
"I already have," she whispered kissing his lips gently. They simply stared into each other's eyes for several moments. "Now what?"  
  
He grinned down at her. "Want me t' answer that?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Kitty?" a female voice asked. Kitty groaned sitting up. Pete also sat up as Kitty walked to the door opening it. Jean stood there.  
  
"What's up?" Kitty asked trying to hide her annoyance.  
  
"The professor wanted me to tell you that he understands why you left school but to not make a habit of it," Jean told her walking in.  
  
"I won't," Kitty said. "Um, this is Pete."  
  
"Hello," Pete nodded standing and crossing over to her extending his hand.  
  
"So, you're Pete," Jean said. "I thought-"  
  
"I'm very alive," Pete smiled. Scott came up behind them.  
  
"This is Scott Summers," Jean said. "I'm Jean Grey."  
  
"Pete Wisdom," Pete said as he shook Scott's hand.  
  
Scott studied him. "And how old are you, Mr. Wisdom?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I must have missed the moment when that became any of your business," Pete said calmly.  
  
"Scott," Kitty said sounding exasperated.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"What's goin' on?" Rogue asked walking up the stairs with Remy.  
  
"Ve having some sort of meeting?" Kurt asked teleporting into the room with Amanda.  
  
"Apparently," Kitty said crossing her arms.  
  
"Who eez zis?" Kurt asked.  
  
"This is the guy I told you about," Kitty told him. "Apparently he's, like, not dead."  
  
"Hello," Kurt said with a smile.  
  
"Hi," Pete nodded.  
  
"Pete, this is Kurt Wagner."  
  
"Vagner," Kurt corrected absently.  
  
"And Amanda Stefton," Kitty said.  
  
"Hey," Amanda nodded.  
  
"Ah never knew that this many people could fit in this room," Rogue said looking around.  
  
"Me either," Kitty said. "Is there anything that all of you wanted?"  
  
"I was just looking for Jean," Scott said.  
  
"I vas just wondering where everyone vas," Kurt shrugged.  
  
"It's mah room too," Rogue pointed out.  
  
"Remy's with her," Remy said nodding to Rogue.  
  
"What are all of you doing in here?" Ororo said.  
  
"Ms. Munroe, this is Pete Wisdom," Kitty said making her way to the front of the room pulling Pete with her. "Pete, this is Ororo Munroe." Ororo looked at Pete clearly unimpressed. "Now, I'll see all of you later." With that she phased through the floor.  
  
"Pryde, a little warnin' next time would be nice," Pete said once they were firmly on the ground.  
  
"Sorry," she said.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked.  
  
"Kitty, how many times must I ask that you not enter my office unannounced?"  
  
Kitty winced. "The professor's office." She turned. "Sorry, professor."  
  
"Just don't do it again," the professor said. "Hello, Mr. Wisdom."  
  
"Hello," Pete said.  
  
"We're going to go," Kitty said taking Pete's hand and phasing them through the professor's wall.  
  
"Try the doors," Pete said. "They are there for a reason." She merely stuck her tongue out at him. "Very mature, luv."  
  
"I try," she smiled.  
  
"Where to now?"  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
"Great." They walked outside.  
  
"Wisdom!" Domino called walking up.  
  
"Hi," Kitty said as Domino and Nathan approached.  
  
"Hey, Kitty," Nathan nodded.  
  
"Your... um, dad is inside," Kitty said.  
  
Nathan grinned. "Oh, this should be interesting." He started to go inside.  
  
"Wait, I want t' see this," Pete said.  
  
"I think we all do," Kitty said following the others in. Scott and Jean were in the rec. room.  
  
"They're both here!" Nathan said happily.  
  
Jean looked up and her eyes narrowed in confusion. "You look familiar."  
  
"I should hope so," Nathan said. "Hi, mom, dad." 


	12. Acceptance and RHPS

Author's Note- Sorry that it took so long but here ya go. The lyrics in this chappie as stated are from The Rocky Horror Picture Show, AKA the greatest movie ever made.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Acceptance and RHPS  
  
~*~  
  
And you, you know that it's true  
  
After all we've been through  
  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
  
Stand by me  
  
And I would gladly give up everything  
  
I'm gonna hold you 'til your hurt is gone  
  
Be the shoulder that you're leaning on  
  
I'll be standing here  
  
For the next 100 years  
  
If it all should end tonight  
  
I'll know it was worth the fight  
  
And we'll be standing here  
  
For the next 100 years  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
Jean blinked. "Pardon?"  
  
"This is probably quite a shock," Nathan acknowledged but couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at their shocked looks. "I'm willing to take a blood test if you don't believe me."  
  
"Come on, Scott," Kitty said. "He looks just like you." Scott merely looked at her. "What?"  
  
"This is not possible!" Scott exclaimed. "You're older than us, you can't be-"  
  
"No," Jean said. "He's telling the truth. This is our son."  
  
"Well, I will be your son," Nathan told them.  
  
"Dom," Logan nodded as he walked in effectively breaking some of the tension.  
  
"Hey, old man," Domino said. He growled something that caused both Jean and Scott to look surprised and laughter from the others, although Kitty tried to hide it.  
  
"Well, we're going to leave you guys to get acquainted," Kitty said. She took Pete's hand and they walked back out into the parking lot.  
  
"So, where to?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Still don't know?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
He smiled. "Well, let's get out of here." He opened her door for her. She got in and he went around to the other side getting into the car. They just drove around for a while just talking before they stopped at a small bar.  
  
"I really shouldn't be in here," Kitty said.  
  
"Yer my... designated driver," Pete said.  
  
She smiled. "I guess that works." He slipped an arm around her shoulders leading her inside. They went in and he ordered a glass of scotch and a coke for her. They got a booth in the very back of the bar. The light above it was out so it was also sort of dark.  
  
All-in-all it was a very good spot for what quickly became a heated make- out session. Her hands weaved themselves through his hair as his slid over her curves. She slid her one hand from his hair to his chest then over his abdomen. He pulled away with a low groan as her hand phased through his slacks to cup his manhood. "Kitty," he breathed. "Luv, unless you want t' make a trip t' the bathroom, please stop."  
  
She obeyed but smiled mischievously. She took a sip of her coke as he took a deep drink of his scotch. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"I don't know," she admitted. "What I do know is that I totally want to get out of here."  
  
"Fine with me," he murmured leaning in to kiss her. He cupped her breast firmly in one hand his thumb brushing over her nipple through the fabric of her shirt and bra. She whimpered softly pulling away. "Yes, let's go." He took another quick drink before grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the door.  
  
He opened her door before getting into the car himself. He was leaning in to kiss her again when a ringing sound interrupted them. Pete cursed pulling away and getting out his cell-phone. "Wot?" he asked impatiently. "Logan... fine, we'll be back soon."  
  
"What's wrong?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nothin'," Pete assured her. "He just wanted to remind me that you have to be in by eight on a school night." He shook his head. "Eight's a bit early isn't it?"  
  
"Eight's really early," Kitty sighed. Pete pulled back onto the road and drove back to the Institute. He got out holding her door open for her. They walked into the Institute. Bobby, who was running from Jubilee almost collided with them.  
  
"Um, hi," he said.  
  
"Bobby, you dirty little" Jubilee stopped seeing Kitty and the guy with her. "Hey, Kitty, who's the hottie?"  
  
"Jubes!" Bobby exclaimed looking annoyed.  
  
"This is Pete," Kitty said. "My boyfriend."  
  
"Wait," Bobby said confused. "I thought he was dead."  
  
"Me too," Kitty said.  
  
"Mr. Wisdom," Jean said coming in. "A room was prepared for you, the one next to Kurt's."  
  
"I'll show you," Kitty offered taking Pete's hand and leading him up the stairs. She opened a door. "Welcome to mutant manor."  
  
"That's your idea of a welcome?"  
  
She smiled stepping close and kissing him thoroughly. "How's that?"  
  
"Mmm..." he murmured. "Pretty damn good."  
  
She grinned. "Great."  
  
"I guess I'm gonna have t' sleep all alone, again," he sighed.  
  
"Tomorrow's Friday," she said. "And we have a week off of school, you have good timing."  
  
"So, I'll see ya t'morrow," he murmured as he leaned down and kissed her. She sighed contentedly as she surrendered to his lips.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Sweet dreams, luv."  
  
The next day  
  
Kitty tapped her pencil on the desk glaring at the clock and silently willing it to move. /Five minutes,/ she silently repeated to herself. She sighed impatiently. After what seemed like forever the bell rang and she fled the room throwing her books into her locker and rushing out to Pete's car. She phased in and leaned over to give him an enthusiastic kiss. He weaved his hands through her hair with a soft groan. She pulled away smiling at him. "Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
"Hopin' you'd ask." There was a squeal of tires as he pulled out and took off.  
  
"Are you, like, trying to kill me?" she asked as he pulled in.  
  
"Of course not," he grinned pulling her to him gently. She sighed softly wrapping her arms around his neck. "If you were dead I couldn't do this." He caught her earlobe between his teeth tugging on it playfully. Her soft gasp was lost when his mouth found hers again. She pulled away and smiled before phasing back out of the car.  
  
"Come on," she smiled. She walked inside to where the others sat. "Hey, guys."  
  
"You came just in time," Rogue said. "Help us decide. 'Message in a Bottle' or 'James Bond?'" Kitty looked over at Pete and both of them started laughing.  
  
"I'm gonna go with neither," Pete said sitting in the vacant armchair.  
  
"He's the guest," Kitty said sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled holding her to him.  
  
"See, Ah ain't the only one who doesn't want to watch that crap," Rogue said. She then looked at the couple. "Gawd, you two are so cute its disgusting."  
  
Kitty merely smiled at her roommate. "And where were you last night?"  
  
Rogue stammered and blushed for a few seconds then composed herself. "None of your business."  
  
"What was your choice?" Pete asked.  
  
"Ma chére wants ta watch 'Rocky Horror'," Remy said. "Again."  
  
"Works for me," Pete shrugged.  
  
"I love that movie!" Kitty exclaimed happily.  
  
Pete looked at her with a look of complete adoration. "Marry me!" She giggled cuddling closer.  
  
"That means we out vote ya," Rogue said smiling at the others.  
  
"Ja," Kurt agreed. "You vin." Smiling, Rogue stood and put in the movie.  
  
"I'll never understand your fascination with this movie," Jean said shaking her head.  
  
"Ooh, RHPS!" Domino said and flopped down on a vacant sofa. Nathan came in behind her and sat next to her.  
  
"Hi mom, dad," he smiled. Jean and Scott shifted slightly nervously. Kitty and Rogue knew each song by heart and both sang quite well, adding in the callbacks when needed. Remy rolled his eyes and shook his head lightly. Kitty turned to Pete with a smile as "Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch Me" came on. She stared into his eyes as she sang.  
  
~*~  
  
"I was feelin' done in  
  
I couldn't win  
  
I'd only ever kissed before..."  
  
~*~  
  
Laughing, Rogue and Domino echoed her.  
  
~*~  
  
Rogue:  
  
"You mean she...?"  
  
Domino:  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Kitty:  
  
"I thought there's no use getting  
  
Into heavy petting  
  
It only leads to trouble and... seat wetting"  
  
~*~  
  
Jean and Scott exchanged glances both looking slightly disturbed by this.  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty:  
  
"Now all I want to know  
  
Is how to go  
  
I've tasted blood and I want more"  
  
Rogue/Domino:  
  
"More, more, more."  
  
Kitty:  
  
"I'll put up no resistance  
  
I want to stay the distance  
  
I've got an itch to scratch  
  
I need assistance.  
  
Touch-a-touch-a-touch me  
  
I want to be dirty  
  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
  
Creature of the night  
  
Then if anything grows"  
  
She even did the girlish giggle causing Pete's slight arousal to sky-rocket  
  
Kitty:  
  
"While you pose  
  
I'll oil you up and rub you down."  
  
Rogue/Domino:  
  
"Down, down, down."  
  
Kitty:  
  
"And that's just one small fraction  
  
Of the main attraction  
  
You need a friendly hand and, ah!  
  
I need action!  
  
Touch-a-touch-a-touch me  
  
I want to be dirty  
  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
  
Creature of the night!"  
  
~*~  
  
Pete had a sudden urge to carry his girlfriend to his room and ask her for a private rendition but fought the urge settling for a simple kiss. She blushed pulling away. Pete grinned to himself leaning back and returning his attention to the movie. 


	13. Finally

Author's Note- Here it is, the lemony chappie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally  
  
~*~  
  
The harder you try and the longer you go  
  
Well, there's nothing but love in those eyes any more  
  
You know what to say but you never know how  
  
You can keep your mouth shut because it doesn't really matter right now  
  
I will guide you all the way  
  
Because I know exactly what you're trying to say  
  
You have the right to remain silent  
  
I'll get the lights... you get that smile  
  
-Meatloaf  
  
~*~  
  
"Kit," Rogue called as the Valley-Girl walked up the stairs. Kitty paused turning back to face her friend.  
  
"Yeah?" Kitty asked.  
  
Rogue ran a nervous hand through her hair. "Could, Ah, um, have the room ta mahself tonight?"  
  
Kitty bit her lip on a smile before putting on her best innocent expression. "Why?"  
  
"Kitty..."  
  
"You can have it," Kitty said letting the smile come. "Have fun!" She went into their room to get her own pajamas. Biting her lip nervously she walked to Pete's room and knocked.  
  
"`Ey there, luv," he smiled gesturing her inside. She walked in and he shut the door.  
  
"I got kicked out of my room," she explained.  
  
"Grasshopper, I couldn't care less why you're here, just as long as ya are." He lowered his head and his lips found hers. He pulled away feeling some tension in her. "Kit, somethin' wrong?"  
  
"...No..."  
  
He had gotten to know her well enough to know that when she answered a question like that there *was* something wrong. He tilted her head up so she was looking into his eyes. "Talk t' me, luv."  
  
"I know what you want," she murmured. "And I understand and everything, but-" He placed a finger to her lips cutting her off.  
  
"For starters what *I* want doesn't matter," he said raising a hand to stave off the protests she was about to make. "It doesn't. Secondly you *don't* know what I want, wot I want is for you t' be here." He hugged her close. "In me arms, not necessarily in me bed." He grinned down at her. "Not that I would refuse you if that's what you wanted. I'm tryin' t' be a gentleman, but I ain't an idiot."  
  
She smiled. "Every time I think I have you figured out, Mr. Wisdom, you go and say things like that."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"You can."  
  
"If all you want t' do is sleep, kiss, or maybe play a little, that's fine," he told her as they walked over to his bed. "If you want more, that's fine too." He grinned. "I'm here t' please." She laid down on his bed without any prompting and Pete got under the covers beside her. He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Pete?" she asked pulling away.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you." He kissed her tenderly. "I want you." He pulled back to look at her seriously.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive," she smiled at him. "You're the first man I've ever loved, Pete. I want my first time to be with you. You already proved that I can trust you."  
  
"With your life, grasshopper." He smiled back at her. "There's nothin' that I wouldn't do fer ya." She looked down shyly before sitting up and slipping her shirt off. She reached around to undo her bra but Pete's hands stilled hers. "Let me."  
  
He kissed her as his hands moved over her back tracing the outlines of her shoulders before undoing the clasp. He slid the straps slowly down her arms until the fabric was off of her. He then flung it across the room. Remembering their last encounter she started on the buttons of his shirt. He reached up and removed his tie for himself.  
  
She ran her hands up his exposed chest before leaning down and taking one of his nipples into her mouth. His indrawn breath let her know that he enjoyed her ministrations. He pulled her up so her lips met his. He gently pushed her so she was on her back as he undid her jeans and pushed them down. Soon she was completely naked before him. "God, you are so bloody beautiful."  
  
She merely blushed looking down. Kitty reached up and undid his belt. Pete stood and removed the rest of his clothes for her. She reached out and cupped him. Pete groaned and closed his eyes as her hand flexed over his manhood. He reluctantly pulled her hand away and pinned it above her head.  
  
She went still her eyes meeting his as he leaned down resting his forehead against hers. He kissed her softly as the hand not pinning hers drifted low on her stomach until he reached her curls. She gasped when he entered her with his fingers. "Oh, Pete." He smiled loving the soft breathy, and needy tone in her voice. "Please." He kept his actions up until he was sure she was as ready as she could be.  
  
"Kit, luv, this is gonna hurt, but I'm goin' t' go as slow as I can, you still want t' go through with it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He looked into her eyes, blue locking with blue. "Hey, I love you, Kit."  
  
She smiled. "I love you too, Pete." He lowered himself slowly. He broke through her maidenhood quickly, causing her to cry out and dig her nails into his shoulder. He gritted his teeth as he struggled to remain still. "Pete," she breathed. "Please..."  
  
He began to move slowly at first. She dug her nails into his shoulder again causing him to move faster. She moaned; he recognized this sound as one of pleasure though. She linked her legs around his pulling him even deeper. "Kitty," he murmured in her ear. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as her climax came over her.  
  
"Pete!" she cried out. Hearing her yell his name and seeing her lost in the waves of her orgasm was enough to trigger his.  
  
"Damn," he muttered rolling off of her. "God, Kitty, I have *never* experienced anything *that* good."  
  
She smiled shyly. "Now what?"  
  
"Now we sleep, wake up, eat, an' then we do this all over again."  
  
She snuggled against him. "Sounds good. Goodnight."  
  
"Sweet dreams, grasshopper." He hugged her tightly against himself and drifted off to sleep. 


	14. Together

Lladyred01- shh, don't tell but the accent was what first made me like Pete too.  
  
Lightspeed Suzuka- Well, it wasn't soon but... it is an update.  
  
Elf-princess4- thanks for the review.  
  
AngieX- See, I didn't stop, there are still a LOT of things to be resolved IE Black Air. Kitty is 18, Pete's 28.  
  
Dark Dragon Fire Demon- Here ya go!  
  
somekindafreaky- Heart attack, huh? I'm glad you thought it was cute. I adore your fanfic (a plug for anyone not reading somekindafreaky's stuff).  
  
Together  
  
~*~  
  
Those little things you say  
  
When words mean so much  
  
You never back down  
  
And they all shy away  
  
You always listen to me  
  
And what do I care to get me through these sleepless nights  
  
And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight  
  
And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this is I feel  
  
And I feel you  
  
-3 Doors Down  
  
~*~  
  
Five o'clock in the morning  
  
Kitty yawned cuddling closer to the warm pillow under her head. She then phased away when her pillow moved. She sat up and looked down with wide eyes at Pete. He yawned and stretched lazily. He looked up at her and smiled warmly. "Hey there, luv."  
  
"Morning," Kitty whispered.  
  
"Ya feel okay?"  
  
Kitty shifted and winced. "I'm a little sore."  
  
"Lay down, Kit." She obeyed instinctively. He reached out and softly kneaded the muscles of her legs, allowing his mutant power to surface just enough to warm his hands. She tensed briefly at the unfamiliar feeling. She then willed herself to relax and laid her head back.  
  
"Wow," she murmured softly. A smug smirk spread across his face at her awed tone.  
  
"Feel okay now?"  
  
"Much better."  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Got t' take care o' that," he grinned. He kissed her lips softly. "Let's work up an appetite." She smiled up at him as he moved over her and his hands caressed her body.  
  
"I love you, Pete."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Later  
  
The new lovers reluctantly got up and dressed after a mutual shower and another nap. They walked out of Pete's room and down the stairs. Breakfast was already underway when they arrived. Domino looked up and smirked seeing them arrive. "Hey, runt, Kitty."  
  
"Hi, Domino," Kitty smiled taking a seat beside Rogue. Pete sat between her and Logan and immediately began eating. Kitty blushed at the knowing looks some of the residents were sending her.  
  
"Have a nice sleep?" Rogue asked her tone innocent. Kitty narrowed her eyes at the Goth who merely grinned back. The new recruits were away, to Kitty's relief but the rest of the team was there. Logan, Rogue, Remy, Kurt, Domino, and Nathan, who were smirking but happy for the two, Ororo and Scott, who seemed disappointed in Kitty, Charles, who was trying to ignore the situation for the time being. Hank didn't seem to care one way or another as he ate his dinner talking amicably to the others. Jean seemed torn between happiness for her friend and disappointment in their rash actions. Happiness won out when she saw that the two practically radiated happiness and contentment.  
  
/Besides,/ she sent to Scott. /It could be worse./  
  
/How?/ Scott sent back.  
  
/She could be back with Lance./  
  
Scott's already tense shoulders got even tenser at that thought. Point well taken, he sent  
  
/Just try to be happy for them. She's happy with him, he's happy that she chose him. They're happy, that's all that matters, isn't it?/  
  
Scott sighed. /Of course. I just don't want her to get hurt. I'm just worried about her./  
  
/I know,/ Jean sent with a smile. /And that's why I love you./ He looked up at her and their eyes met. A slow smile spread across his face.  
  
/I love you too,/ he whispered in her mind.  
  
"Awwe!" Nathan cried. "I may be born really soon!"  
  
"You're a telepath?" Jean asked flushing slightly.  
  
"You're not supposed to intrude upon people's thoughts," Scott scolded. Jean nodded at that thought.  
  
"Yes, dad," Nathan said causing Scott to wince.  
  
"So, what are you two doing today?" Rogue asked Kitty to change the subject. The question was innocent but the smile of her roommate was definitely not.  
  
"I don't know," Kitty admitted.  
  
"I `ave a couple ideas on that," Pete whispered to her causing her to blush and elbow him. "Ow! Wot?" he asked making his eyes wide and innocent. "I was just talkin' about a movie or somethin'."  
  
"Right," Kitty said rolling her eyes. Logan gave Pete a look while Rogue merely laughed.  
  
"What do ya say we all go out?" Rogue offered finally. "There's a new movie playin' at the theater. There's a showing at two."  
  
"That sounds good," Kitty said.  
  
"And tonight Logan, Nate and I were planning a poker game," Domino said to Pete.  
  
Remy perked up at that. "Can Gambit play too?"  
  
Pete remembered what Kitty had said about playing poker with Remy but... "Whatever you want, LeBeau," he shrugged. The group finished eating and Kitty helped Rogue and Jean with the dishes. They spent most of the morning in front of the TV and helping around the house with the chores.  
  
"Ya know, all you're missin' is a maid's outfit," Pete said slowly as Kitty dusted the living room. "You know, one of those French ones with the really short skirts?"  
  
"Pete!" Kitty exclaimed giving him a look. He grinned back unrepentantly.  
  
"Wot? I can't help it, luv, that image is just very appealing. Want t' show me around the grounds?"  
  
"Just let me finish." Pete watched her as she worked. She finished and went to him straddling his legs. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too, grasshopper," he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. She stood and they walked outside. Kitty led him over the main grounds. They ended up in Storm's gardens. "This place is huge," Pete said slowly.  
  
"I know, my first week here I got lost three times. Luckily with my power it was easy to find my way back."  
  
"Hey," Pete said slowly. "We're all alone." He lowered his head and their lips found each other. 


End file.
